Alea iacta est
by Ramen de Tomate
Summary: Cuando Naruto comienza a pasar por una situación económica complicada, se le sugiere que tenga un compañero de piso para alivianar sus gastos. Pero nadie le dijo que terminaría compartiendo techo con un homosexual que, para su desgracia, estaba buenísimo. Escrito por Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke, Sasuke le pertenece a Naruto, ellos le pertenecen a Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a sus autoras, **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja.**

La publicación de este fanfiction es con la intención de publicitar la página web que tenemos en mente para la publicación de escritos del fandom. Les agradeceríamos infinitamente que **antes de comenzar con la lectura, echen un breve vistazo a nuestro perfil.**

El significado de el título es "la suerte está echada".

* * *

**Alea iacta est**

**Capítulo I**

—El agua, la electricidad, gastos comunes... ¿qué demonios? —Alzó el papel para mirarlo mejor, casi pegándolo a sus narices—. ¡Apenas usé el teléfono este mes!

Lanzó las boletas sobre la mesa, totalmente cabreado. Comparó el estado de cuenta de sus ahorros bancarios y luego miró con odio el montón de cuentas del otro lado de la mesa. Vale, le habían advertido que empezar él solo con su propio negocio iba a significar un par de sacrificios antes de comenzar a prosperar, pero había sido demasiado pronto. Vender su casa para vivir en un pequeño departamento, vender su amado Veloster y cambiarlo por ese estúpido Corsa estacionado afuera. Lo miró con rencor un segundo antes de volver a lo suyo.

Maldito el día en el que había decidido ser independiente.

—Aquí tienes, cariño. —Kushina le entregó una taza de café—. ¿Qué tal las cuentas?

—Ni siquiera me alcanza para comprar un revólver y morir con clase —suspiró abatido—. Los hijos de puta de la telefonía me han cobrado un ojo de la cara por algo que no uso. Lo mandaré a sacar.

—No seas pesimista. —Su madre le palmoteó la espalda con afecto un par de veces y se sentó junto a él—. En un par de años más habrá acabado. Este tipo de negocios tarda en surgir.

Miró a Kushina desesperado. ¡¿Un par de años?! Apenas llevaba meses juntando el dinero para comenzar a invertir. Él quería progresos _ahora_. Bebió de su taza de café, dando un respingo cuando se quemó la lengua. Él y su suerte.

—Venderé mi riñón y luego iré a donar algo de esperma. —Su madre dejó de mimarlo durante algunos minutos para desconectar el notebook que tenía sobre el mesón de los alimentos. Naruto se sintió levemente ignorado cuando cayó en cuenta de que se había metido a Facebook—. Vale.

—Lo que tú necesitas —Kushina tecleó un par de veces— es conocer una linda chica y despreocuparte.

Puso los ojos en blanco y movió las manos en el cielo, como pidiendo paciencia a los Dioses.

—Lo que _yo_ necesito es dinero.

Kushina rió. Naruto sabía que no de él, por supuesto, ya que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención para quejarse, sino que estaba hablando con alguien por la ventanita del chat. Completamente rendido, juntó todos los papeles y los guardó en su maletín. Ya vendría a quejarse luego.

—Nos vemos, mamá.

—Naruto. —La pelirroja le hizo sentarse nuevamente y le sonrió. Naruto jamás esperaba nada bueno de esa sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga, Mikoto?

—¿La Señora Uchiha?

—¡Esa misma! —Volvió a colocar su atención sobre el ordenador y tecleó—. Hace algunos años se fue a Europa. Tiene un hijo que va en la universidad.

Rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro pesaroso.

—Oh, crecen tan rápido —murmuró irónico.

—Deja que llegue al punto, ¿quieres? —Volvió a teclear—. Dice que su hijo ha encontrado una universidad que le aceptará de intercambio, pero aún no encuentra dónde alojarse.

—¿Y qué? ¿Piensas traerlo aquí? A papá no le hará gracia, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien extraño ocupa la ducha y...

—Me refiero a que lo lleves tú —le dijo como si fuese lo más elocuente del mundo. Naruto le miró fijamente.

—Estás loca. ¿No me estás escuchando? A penas puedo mantenerme a mí mismo —gruñó. Volvió a tomar sus pertenencias cuando la voz de Kushina volvió a interrumpir su voluntad de hacerse humo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero este chico, Sasuke, pagará la mitad de las cuentas —repentinamente la conversación de volvió interesante—. Mikoto tiene un buen pasar y el dinero no es un problema. Piensa, Naruto, tener un compañero de cuarto durante algunos meses para alivianar gastos es justo lo que necesitas.

* * *

Miró la ducha atentamente, preguntándose durante algunos minutos si poner o no el tapón para darse un baño de tina calentito. Lo cierto era que desde que había mandando a su jefe a tomar por culo e ingresar nuevamente al mundo laboral como un ente solitario, no había hecho más que quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en el ordenador en busca de antiguos clientes que solía atender en su antigua empresa para que decidieran asociarse con él. Sentía como si de alguna manera se hubiese vuelto una sucia prostituta buscando apoyo en el internet.

Se _merecía _un descanso.

Sintiéndose satisfecho con su conclusión, colocó el tapón para acumular el agua. Buscó en su habitación una vieja radio para conectarla en el baño y relajarse con algo de música. Nada podría interrumpir su sesión de spa revitalizante _(Oh cielos, ¿había dicho spa revitalizante?)._

Una vez desnudo y dentro de la tina, sintió la sensación inmediata de placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y con una sonrisa satisfecha encendió la radio a su lado. Una música melódica inundó las paredes del baño, inundándole en la más intensa de las distenciones. Al cabo de un rato se encontró a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño cuando el saxofón tomaba el papel principal en una armonía sugerente.

Eso era lo más parecido a una de esas pelis porno que daban en uno de los canales que le habían cortado.

Se hundió todavía más en la ducha. Parecía que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante la música, podía ver una ligera capa de piel de _esa_ parte de su anatomía sobresaliendo sobre la capa de espuma. Sí, vale, parecía que hacía un millón de años no mojaba y ahora su pequeño amiguito quería recordárselo.

_Estoy sexualmente frustrado, eso es todo._

Exhalando un quejido apesadumbrado, dirigió su mano a su desobediente polla, ya muy por encima de las burbujas. Masajeó suavemente, proyectando en su mente el cuerpo de la persona que follaría en sus fantasías. Era una cabellera negra, muy negra, cayendo sobre sus hombros y unos ojos del mismo color que le miraban misteriosos desde la cama. La sonrisa entre enigmática y traviesa hicieron que aumentara el ritmo de su mano. Sus jadeos se volvieron gemidos. La chica de hermosa piel blanca le señaló con un dedo que se acercara a la cama porque estaba lista para que él le diese un poco de lo que tenía entre sus piernas. Su yo ficticio se acercó a ella, excitado y listo para un poco de acción.

Su mano subió y bajó a un ritmo vertiginoso sobre su miembro. Sus rodillas toparon con la cama y la chica avanzó serpenteante hacia su cuerpo, tomando su duro miembro entre las finas manos y acercando levemente los labios hacia su glande. Gimió fuerte al sentir los ficticios labios envolver su miembro con hambre, hundiendo toda su longitud expertamente hasta tragárselo todo.

_Ring._

¡Oh, era una delicia! No recordaba la última vez que se había masturbado así. La hermosa morena le sonrió cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

_Ring._

Arrugó el entrecejo y masajeó su polla más fuerte. La morena se mantuvo separada algunos centímetros de su erección y le sonrió de forma juguetona.

_Ring._

—¡Vale, ya voy! —gritó frustrado desde la tina, apagando la música con el puño.

Salió con prisa de la tina, envolviendo sus caderas con una toalla blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas. Maldijo a quienquiera que estuviese afuera. ¿Por qué la gente tenía la mala costumbre de interrumpirle cuando se encontraba en su mejor momento? Insensibles todos.

Con un último gruñido, abrió la puerta. Y el color abandonó su cara.

No era precisamente una morenaza estupenda, pero su cara era escalofriantemente parecida a lo que su mente había maquinado para sus satisfacciones carnales. Sus ojos y su cabello eran bastante parecidos, aunque éste último estuviese corto. Le hizo convencerse del todo de que su fantasía sólo era eso, _una fantasía_, cuando la mandíbula cuadrada y los hombros anchos frente a él se tensaron.

La incomodidad aumentó durante esos extensos segundos en los cuales el desconocido parecía hacer un escáner exhaustivo de su persona, deteniendo sus ojos sobre el gran problema.

—Oh, coño...

Una sonrisa burlona perfiló los labios del desconocido.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —Le extendió la mano. Demoró un par de segundos en hacer sinapsis y aceptar el saludo. Bien, estupendo, estaba quedando como un idiota—. ¿Piensas estar ahí todo el día o me dejarás entrar?

—Eh... sí. Pasa.

Le ayudó con los bolsos a pesar de la incomodidad que sugería el tener la toalla a medio soltarse y una erección más calmada amenazando por salir entre las rendijas de la tela. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su estúpida mala suerte. Con ese chiquillo que tenía pinta de ser un bastardo malcriado parecía que las cosas sólo se dedicaban a empeorar.

—Esto es un desastre —escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

Lo que faltaba.

Aunque había que admitir que sí era un verdadero desastre. A causa del poco tiempo que tenía para sí mismo (y por lo tanto, para su hogar), no se había dado el tiempo de limpiar los trastes, ni de barrer, o de recoger siquiera la infinidad de envases de ramen instantáneo regados por suelo. Tampoco es como si mucha gente fuese a visitarlo como para recibir gente en un prolijo apartamento.

Y por si fuera poco, nadie le había avisado a él que el bastardo llegaba esa mañana.

—¿No preferirías saber dónde está tu habitación? —gruñó Naruto. El otro se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Por el pasillo a la izquierda.

No volvió a escuchar al joven hasta que el reloj de la cocina marcó las siete menos cuarto. Él, ya vestido con su ropa de domingo por la tarde, se encontraba leyendo el diario (más bien dicho, la tira cómica de la última página) en el sofá frente al televisor, cuando escuchó los pasos de su inquilino moviéndose de un lado a otro, entre la cocina y el pasillo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sin quitar la mirada del papel.

Escuchó los pasos detenerse un breve momento.

—Dame las llaves.

Naruto alzó una ceja y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con el moreno listo para salir y con una expresión dirigida a él que le pareció insultante.

—¿Disculpa?

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Se molestaba con facilidad, dedujo Naruto.

—Las llaves —repitió con tono impertinente—, ¿o cómo voy a volver si no?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos a la vez que frunció el ceño. El primer día que pasaba allí, ni siquiera había hablado con ese chiquillo, ¿y Sasuke ya tenía planes?

—Yo te abriré.

—Llegaré tarde.

Oh, por supuesto. Lo había sabido desde que lo vio en la puerta; Sasuke era de esos chicos guapos, atractivos y misteriosos que tanto gustaban a las chicas. Y no era que él lo pensase (claro que no, eso lo haría _gay_), pero se notaba que así era. Y, además, Sasuke tendía a tener una lengua muy maleducada, cosa que de forma inexplicable también atraía a las mujeres. Tendría seguidoras a montones, y cambiar de país no iba a hacer que dejase de divertirse, al parecer. La primera noche ya iba a salir hasta tarde.

Iba a comenzar a sermonear a su nuevo inquilino con normas sobre la casa, la convivencia y demás, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y, para cuando Naruto lo encontró con la mirada, ya estaba en el recibidor haciendo tintinear las llaves entre sus dedos. Con sólo una sonrisa burlona por despedida, abrió y cerró la puerta. Lento como era, Naruto tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y en correr hacia la entrada.

—¡Niñato! —gritó por la escalera, pero, por supuesto, Sasuke no le respondió ni se dignó a subir—. ¡Niñato! —repitió, por puro desprecio.

La vecina de la derecha, una vieja amargada con la única compañía de un pequeño perro chihuahua, dio un par de golpes en la pared que quedaba pegada a su apartamento y Naruto, en poco uso de sus mejores facultades, no dudó en escupir en su alfombrilla de entrada.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Naruto (que no, no se había dormido) escuchó la puerta y pensó que cuando Sasuke decía que llegaba tarde lo cumplía a la perfección.

No se había quedado despierto esperando a Sasuke. Bueno, sí, pero no porque estuviese preocupado o porque le importase saber dónde estaba, si no porque tenía que aclararle muchos puntos al pequeño de los Uchiha. No porque fuese increíblemente guapo podía hacer lo que quisiera estuviera donde estuviera.

Ay, Dios, no acaba de pensar eso.

—Sasuke —llamó con autoridad, apoyado en el marco de su puerta, cuando el chico pasó para entrar en su habitación sin siquiera verle.

Cuando Sasuke se giró Naruto esperó verle los ojos rojos de haber estado fumando, las mejillas rojas del alcohol o la ropa descolocada por habérsela quitado y puesto hacía poco, pero estaba todo él tan impecable como cuando había salido, con su ajustada camiseta negra más corta de lo que, en opinión de Naruto, debería, y sus ceñidos pantalones del mismo color sin una pizca de suciedad.

—¿Sigues despierto?

Le hizo una pregunta obvia para tratar de desviar la atención del rubio, cosa que no funcionó.

—Sasuke —reiteró con más calma—, si vamos a vivir en la misma casa necesitamos unas normas de convivencia.

Tal vez fue la frase con más seriedad que había dicho hasta la fecha, o quizás había sonado extremadamente tonta y Sasuke decidió ignorarlo. Fuera como fuere, Naruto cogió aire y prosiguió.

—Tendré que hacerte una copia de la llave —admitió—, pero hasta entonces la que hay no se separa de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres salir, vuelve pronto. No pienso estar despierto cada día que a ti te apetezca. —Sasuke alzó una ceja, pero Naruto lo ignoró—. Nada de fiestas en mi casa, y lo que quieras comprar de comida me lo dices a mí. Bastante justo ando de dinero ya como para que te lo gastes en otras cosas. Por último, si traes a una chica a casa avísame antes para que pueda desaparecer. No te lo voy a prohibir, también vives aquí, sólo quiero que me avises. Y si llegas borracho, procura no echar la pota en cualquier lugar.

Incluso Naruto se sorprendió de la madurez con la que dijo todo aquello.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Esas son las reglas, no están sujetas a cambio.

—Pero...

—Nada.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto porque no le dejaba hablar. ¡Sólo quería aclarar una cosa, maldita sea! Cabreado, se giró fuertemente sobre sus talones y volvió a poner rumbo a su habitación.

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Que sí, que sí, de acuerdo! Tsk, me hablas como si me hubiese ido de discotecas.

El último comentario confundió a Naruto quien, ya dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a donde Sasuke dormía, sin llegar a entrar.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó confuso.

—Dando un paseo.

De cualquier universitario, Naruto habría pensado que aquello era una excusa malísima para mentir sobre dónde había salido realmente, pero por algún extraño motivo (tal vez porque Sasuke lo dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo) el rubio creyó lo que Sasuke decía, a pesar de ser más que raro (y no sólo para su edad, sino para cualquiera) el hecho de que diese paseos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Sin responder se alejó de la puerta y volvió a su habitación, tumbándose despreocupadamente en el colchón. Algo le decía que Sasuke no iba a ser un inquilino ni normal ni fácil.

* * *

Eran pasadas las diez cuando llegó a casa.

La reunión había ido bien, y debía celebrarse a sí mismo el hecho de tener aquél don de convencer a la gente, sino, probablemente estaría sentado en las butacas con la cabeza entre las manos para que alguien decidiese sentir algún grado de pena por él y tomase la decisión de regalarle miles de millones. Al cerrar la puerta sonrió para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que habían momentos en los cuales podría llegar a ser bastante ingenuo.

Se adentró al living en penumbras, siendo levemente iluminado por la luna tras el visillo. Arrugó el entrecejo, parecía que su compañero no se encontraba en casa y aún así había dejado la ventana abierta. Ya hablaría con él luego.

Después de tanto hablar, sentía que su garganta necesitaba un poco de hidratación (tenía la ligera impresión de que su boca estaba tan seca que le estaba saliendo un aliento espantoso) y se sirvió un contundente vaso de agua para llevarlo a la habitación y tomarse su merecido descanso.

—_Aaah..._

Vale, ese no había sido él.

Se sobresaltó y miró hacia todos lados en busca de algún intruso en la oscuridad. Armándose de valor, se adentró en el pasillo que separaba ambas habitaciones del comedor con claras intenciones de pelear por las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban.

Pasó un rato sin escuchar nada, sintiéndose terriblemente ansioso. Cerró los ojos e intentó agudizar el oído para ver si lograba captar algo más. Quizás sólo había sido su imaginación.

Pero no. Podía sentir el sonido _algo_ moviéndose y _alguien_ emitiendo ruidos extraños. Se le contrajo la cara cuando sus facultades auditivas le indicaron que el sonido venía de la habitación de Sasuke. Y más aún cuando se acercó de a poco para comprobar que fuese Sasuke quien estuviese metido ahí.

¿Pero qué...?

Él no era todo un experto en el tema, pero estando a unos cercanos treinta centímetros de la puerta se dio cuenta de que ese algo moviéndose era la cama del moreno y ese alguien era Sasuke.

_"Jodido niñato, le he dicho que avise antes."_

Cabreado y muy dispuesto a cortar el rollo de Sasuke con _quienquiera_ que estuviese, giró la manilla de la puerta y alzó el pie, proponiéndose pegar una patada que fuese capaz de enterrar la puerta en la pared y les hiciese pegar el susto de su vida, así el chico aprendería la lección.

El movimiento ondulante del cuerpo que definitivamente _no era_ el de una chica hizo que su voluntad de dejar en vergüenza a su compañero se esfumaran. Arrojando su evidente enojo a un lugar muy profundo en su subconsciente, se dedicó a dar paso a la curiosidad. Se apegó casi completamente a la abertura larga y estrecha que daba paso a la siguiente habitación en penumbras.

Sasuke estaba de lateral, mirando hacia la pared que comunicaba a su habitación. Su boca volvió a sentirse muy seca cuando se vio a sí mismo explorando con fascinación la desnudez del moreno: su brazo izquierdo con una musculatura ligeramente trabajada sostenía su cuerpo mientras el movimiento ondulatorio de sus caderas marcaba un ritmo hipnotizante. Podía ver parte de sus pectorales y abdomen, ambos firmes y sudados por el calor que emanaba la habitación. Sus piernas blancas y dobladas sobre el colchón se levantaban ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por cada impulso que se daba desde atrás.

Estrechó un poco los ojos cuando llegó al área peligrosa: su mano derecha, apenas visible, estaba acariciando su miembro erguido en un movimiento pausado. El mismo Naruto se dejó llevar un poco, abriendo un poco más la puerta. Sabía de primera manos que esa masturbación que Sasuke estaba llevando a cabo era enormemente deliciosa.

Los labios entreabiertos dejaron escapar un par de gruñidos placenteros cuando Naruto notó que un par de gotas de líquido transparente brotaba de su erección.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado a apretarle tanto los pantalones?

Sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta cuando Sasuke se detuvo.

Y seguidamente soltó un mudo suspiro. No le había visto.

Observó con detenimiento como aquél cuerpo ligeramente ruborizado cambiaba de posición, ésta vez arqueándose un poco hacia la anterior, apoyando sus manos delante de él para darle soporte a su cuerpo. Naruto se preguntó cómo planeaba masturbarse si se había puesto en una típica posición de quien pedía a gritos ser follado a cuatro patas.

Entonces Naruto notó _algo_ cuando Sasuke comenzó a mover su trasero.

Su propia erección palpitó en sus pantalones cuando vio a aquél objeto con la innegable apariencia de un pene enorme de color púrpura entrando y saliendo del interior del otro hombre.

—_Aaahh... mierda._

Incluso se escuchaba un sonido ligeramente húmedo cada vez que el objeto se enterraba en la estrechez del moreno. El objeto claramente tenía un porte y un grosor descomunal.

Así que Sasuke era homosexual.

Tras esa confusa revelación, le echó una mirada al bulto de sus pantalones con sentimientos encontrados. Había un pequeñísimo rastro de humedad a la altura de su muslo derecho

El miembro de Sasuke estaba envuelto en una capa de líquido viscoso que se dedicó a mirar durante largo rato para devolverse a la retaguardia, donde parecía que cada penetración del plástico le estaba provocando la pérdida de los estribos. Sintió que las mejillas se le llenaban de sangre cuando la eyaculación de Sasuke llegó, derramando largos chorros a lo largo de sus muslos y parte del cobertor.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a colocarse los pantalones en la oscuridad, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

Confundido a no poder más, y en un repentino ataque de huida, corrió en silencio hacia el living y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá, colocando ambas manos sobre su cara con languidez. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—¿Naruto?

Oh, no...

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz ronca en un vano intento de actuar con naturalidad.

Los pasos del joven se aproximaron por el pasillo.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

Naruto se quedó mirando la roída mesa de centro por unos instantes para poner una expresión de agotamiento que Sasuke no podría ver gracias a la distancia y la oscuridad.

—Recién.

—Vale. —Escuchó los pasos alejarse—. He hecho algo de cena. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando sintió la puerta de Sasuke cerrar dejó escapar un largo suspiro, para luego mirar su aún despierta entrepierna pidiendo por ser mimada.

¿Eso era correcto?

* * *

Naruto trató inútilmente de no pensar en la escenita que se había topado en el cuarto de Sasuke. Paulatinamente conforme fueron pasando las horas, y con ellas los días, el pensamiento se diluyó ligeramente, olvidándose en su subconsciente la gran parte del tiempo y atacándolo sin piedad cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y la presencia de Sasuke no ayudaba en nada.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de ello de manera alarmante y, lo que era más grave todavía, repetitiva.

Se levantó, como cada día, a las seis de la mañana con los ojos pegados y el sueño calado en el cuerpo. La noche anterior Sasuke había llegado a la una y media pasadas, así que él había dormido unas escasas cuatro horas. Ese horario acabaría matándolo. Se duchó; pasó junto a la puerta cerrada de Sasuke, de la cual no salía ni un mísero ronquido; desayunó un par de envases de ramen instantáneo y se preparó para abrir su pequeño negocio.

No era la séptima maravilla del mundo, pero a Naruto le gustaba lo que hacía y le bastaba (aunque a duras penas) para pagarse la independencia. Además, estaba buscando algún lucrativo contrato que le diese el respiro que necesitaba.

Ocurrió al volver a casa.

Por instinto animal natural, o así lo llamaba Kiba, Naruto tendía a ser terriblemente desordenado, y eso era algo que Sasuke había comprobado de primera mano la primera vez que entró en el apartamento y Naruto lo recibió tras un tranquilo baño estando la casa como si una manada de mamutes hubiera pasado por allí y hubiese arrasado con todo el ramen de la ciudad. Así que, cada ciertos días, cuando veía que si no hacía algo la mugre se lo tragaría, Sasuke aprovechaba las horas de trabajo de Naruto para limpiar.

O esa era su intención primaria, pero cuando vio que nadie lo despertaba a mitad mañana hasta las cinco, hora en la que Naruto volvía, decidió que era mucho mejor dormir hasta tarde los días que pudiese. Luego tenía que ir a la universidad, así que el suelo seguía sin fregar, los platos era lavados lo justo para poder volver a comer y el polvo seguía acumulándose encima de los estantes y de cualquier sitio en el que pudiera posarse.

Cuando su obsesión por la limpieza superó sus ganas de dormir (y sus ganas de dormir eran muchas), terminó por levantarse de verdad antes de ir a la universidad, en la que sólo tenía una clase ese día, y comenzar a limpiar. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando el trabajo le llevó más tiempo del esperado. Tras volver de clase y comer algo, siguió la ardua tarea de desintoxicar ese lugar. Se dedicaba a frotar la encimera de la cocina insistentemente con un estropajo viejo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¿Qué haces? —fue lo primero que le dijo Naruto.

—Limpiar esta pocilga —contestó con desagrado, rascando el estropajo contra sí mismo para quitar las horribles manchas negras que en él habían, sin conseguirlo.

Fue en aquél momento, en el que Sasuke determinó que ese estropajo ya no servía, que el moreno se agachó para tirar el viejo y rebuscar uno nuevo en el armario de debajo del fregadero. Los pantalones de pijama (unos de chándal, en realidad) que se había puesto para estar más cómodo durante la faena se pegaron a sus caderas y a su trasero, resaltando sobre la negra tela el pequeño símbolo blanco de Nike e, incluso, dejando adivinar el borde de los calzoncillos de licra que se encontraban debajo.

Naruto se sorprendió a sí mismo delineando con la mirada el curvilíneo culo de Sasuke, asimilando cada detalle. Inevitablemente acudió a su mente esa misma parte del moreno completamente al descubierto siendo inexorablemente penetrada por un consolador tamaño gigante de color púrpura. Mientras su entrepierna se alzaba Naruto se preguntó por qué no podía olvidar el color del maldito aparato.

El trasero de Sasuke se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, buscando un (Naruto sabía) inexistente segundo estropajo, pero no lo dijo. Se apartó del cuerpo de Sasuke, tratando de no estar demasiado cerca como para que su erección rozase al otro. Molesto, incómodo y cada vez más cachondo, removió las manos sobre su bajo vientre, provocándose un cosquilleo.

Oh, Dios, aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—Pues te dejo con lo tuyo —dijo rápidamente, girándose hacia su dormitorio.

—¡Eh, podrías ayudar, también es tu casa!

Pero Naruto ya se había encerrado en su habitación y había comenzado a acariciarse la entrepierna por encima de la tela.

* * *

Tras dos semanas en las que Sasuke se dedicó a dar paseos y Naruto lo miraba salir con creciente sospecha, la situación entre ambos se calmó bastante. Dada la poca vida social que demostró tener el Uchiha a lo largo de los días, Naruto se calmaba cada vez que lo veía salir, pero cuando lo escuchaba volver a las dos de la mañana, sus dientes chirriaban tirado en la cama.

No había habido ni un solo día en que pudiese dormir antes de que el pequeño bastardo volviese y se maldecía por ello. Era raro; no tendría que estar preocupándose por un chico mayor de edad y totalmente independiente. Sería la responsabilidad de tenerlo en su casa, eso era todo.

—¿Hoy no vas a dar un _paseo_? —preguntó con acidez al salir de su habitación, duchado y en pijama, para prepararse un buen cuenco de ramen para cenar.

—No.

La contestación tajante de Sasuke quedó relegada en pos de un olorcillo agradable que inundó por completo las fosas nasales de Naruto y embotó su cerebro, a pesar de no reconocerlo como su ramen habitual. Se acercó en silencio hasta la cocina y asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Sasuke, quien no se inmutó ante la repentina cercanía, como si le hubiese visto venir.

En la olla que había sobre el fuego hervía un caldo de color perfecto con diferentes trozos de todo lo que le gustaba en el ramen, que era, básicamente, todo. Los fideos escurrían entre los demás alimentos en su punto justo cuando Sasuke apagó el fuego y, con unas manoplas que Naruto no sabía que tenía, retiró el recipiente metálico y lo dejó sobre una base de mimbre para no quemar la encimera. Naruto tampoco sabía que tenía aquella base de mimbre.

—Detestas el ramen —dijo, mirando escéptico los cuencos que Sasuke llenaba de una ingente cantidad.

—Detesto el ramen con sabor a plástico —contestó—. Esto es comida de verdad.

Naruto no pudo reprochar nada cuando probó el magnífico sabor que tenía. No era el ramen de Kushina, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que los envases del restaurante de comida para llevar que había debajo de su edificio. Comió con ansia, acabando el plato en menos de cinco minutos, y fue a pedir más sólo para ver que no quedaba.

—¿Y qué se supone que cenas cuando sales hasta las tantas? —preguntó, molesto por no tener su ración de ramen extra. O sus dos raciones.

—Italiano, español, francés... hay una gran variedad fuera del ramen —ironizó Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué hoy no vas?

El moreno le miró durante un segundo, advirtiéndole de que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Naruto creyó que no le contestaría porque supondría revelar que no pasaba las noches dando pacíficos paseos a la luz de la luna. Pero, contrario a lo que Naruto esperaba, Sasuke se recolocó en el sofá, dejó el ramen a medio terminar sobre la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

—Una panda de porreros gilipollas se ha instalado en el parque por el que paseo —admitió contrariado.

—¿Y por qué no vas por otro sitio? —solucionó rápidamente Naruto.

—Me gusta ese parque —gruñó el otro, dando la discusión por zanjada.

Eso levantó las ya cimentadas desconfianzas de Naruto. Lo que él no dedujo (aunque podría, perfectamente, haberlo hecho) fue que Sasuke no iba a pasear a otro sitio porque prefería quedarse en casa. Lo de los porreros no era ninguna mentira, pero sí sólo una excusa. Desde hacía días había visto a Naruto ponerse ligeramente nervioso con su presencia y no podía negarse a sí mismo que el _bendito rubio_ estaba bastante bien.

El roce hace el cariño, se había dicho Sasuke.

—¿No te vas a dormir? —preguntó con curiosidad cuando Naruto se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, después de terminarse el ramen ajeno y llevar los platos a la cocina.

—Mañana no trabajo —aclaró el rubio—. ¡Por fin, un día libre!

Oculto por su propio pelo, Sasuke sonrió peligrosamente unos segundos antes de coger el mando a distancia de la televisión y pulsar un botón al azar.

—Ahora sólo hay basura y porno —dijo Naruto distraído, buscando con la mirada algo decente en su escasa colección de películas, la mayoría bajadas de Internet.

—Te lo conoces bien —se burló Sasuke.

Naruto le sacó la lengua en un gesto demasiado infantil para su edad y, como quien le arrebata la corona a un rey, le quitó el control remoto y empezó a pasar canales con imágenes y más imágenes de tele-tienda y de tríos con mujeres poco naturales y un gran número de teléfono en rojo sobre sus cabezas. Al final, en uno de esos canales públicos en los que estaba prohibido hacer publicidad escandalosa, encontraron una serie que parecía decente, pero que seguramente no estaba catalogada para todos los públicos.

Ambos eran mayorcitos. Naruto decidió dejarla; Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de que había hecho _muy mal_ en no cambiar de nuevo de canal. Observó a un hombre, tumbado en una especie de diván, ser rociado de helado derretido por la boca y el cuello. Dicha sustancia fue inmediatamente limpiada. Por otro hombre.*

Ligeramente (muy) alterado, buscó, intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos, de nuevo el mando para cambiar. Sasuke rió por lo bajo, pero él no se dio cuenta. Cuando consiguió hacerse con el poder de nuevo, no dio para pulsar los botones, mirando a Sasuke con un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas.

—Esto... yo... cambiaré.

—¿Por?

El tono de Sasuke fue un susurro fuerte, un golpe a su hasta ahora dormida libido homosexual, una incitación a hacer exactamente lo que estaba pasando en la televisión (que ya se había convertido en juegos mayores). Los gemidos de la pantalla resonaban en el salón, repentinamente oscurecido, o Naruto no recordaba que hubiese tan poca luz, ni que Sasuke estuviese tan cerca. No tenía que concentrarse demasiado para sentir el calor del cuerpo contrario.

—¿Te gusta? —correspondió en el mismo tono eróticamente dulzón.

Sasuke no respondió, pero Naruto lo vio torcer una sonrisa que calificó deliberadamente como traviesa. En un movimiento rápido el moreno volvió a quitarle de las manos el control remoto y cambió de canal. El ambiente se suavizó de nuevo, como si nunca nada hubiese echo saltar chispas entre ellos.

—¡Ey! Sakura-chan me ha hablado muy bien de esa película —exclamó el rubio cuando Sasuke se detuvo en uno de esos canales de películas veinticuatro horas.

Sasuke observó con una ceja alzada el título _Cuando te encuentre_ escrito en el panel informativo que despareció segundos más tarde y se preguntó quién de los dos era más _gay_ allí.

—¿Quieres verla? —preguntó con fingido desinterés.

—¡Sí!

Sasuke dejó el mando a un lado y se acomodó en el sillón, con Naruto al lado. En la penumbra del lugar y con sólo la pantalla (bastante pequeña) alumbrando su rostro, Naruto se presentaba fantasmagórico y ligeramente sensual. Sasuke se obligó a apartar la mirada. Lo último que debía hacer era abalanzarse sobre su compañero de piso.

En la televisión, un Zac Efron más crecido y con barba de unos días le sonrió a la pantalla. Minutos después estaba quitándose la ropa, quedando tan sólo en unos calzoncillos muy apretados, y moviéndose al compás de su compañera de cama, marcando sus esquematizados músculos. Sasuke no pudo evitar encontrar cierto parecido entre el pelo rubio de Naruto y el del actor, al igual que entre sus ojos, la forma de la mandíbula y los bien formados brazos. Su entrepierna apretaba su propia ropa interior de manera alarmante.

—Basta —dijo de repente Naruto.

Sasuke se giró justo a tiempo, antes de que el rubio apagase la televisión, para ver que le estaba observando su problemática zona. No intentó taparse.

Cuando comprobó que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para levantarse e irse, trató de pararlo. Siempre sin sonar desesperado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Aunque no trabaje, estoy cansado —contestó rápidamente.

Llevaría minutos pensando una respuesta ágil.

—¿Y por qué apagas la tele?

—Eeh... las paredes son muy finas y, esto —tartamudeó—, se oye todo. No podré dormir.

Sasuke rodó los ojos en la oscuridad, advirtiendo que todo era una burda excusa para alejarse de él y de su despierto miembro. Sin embargo...

—Eh, idiota —llamó con un cariño muy disimulado—, mira esto.

Naruto encendió torpemente la luz y comprobó que lo que le enseñaba Sasuke era una de las pocas películas que tenía originales. Kiba le había regalado el pack completo de _American Pie_ por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y Sasuke le estaba mostrando la primera de las películas.

—¿No las has visto? —preguntó sorprendido. Sasuke negó—. Bueno, ¿y qué?

—Es una película heterosexual —obvió. Naruto se ruborizó al verse descubierto.

—Esa también lo era —dijo señalando la televisión con la cabeza.

—Estos tíos —señaló a los de la portada— no son nada sexys.

Naruto torció el gesto indeciso, pero en un ataque de buena voluntad decidió darle una oportunidad a Sasuke. Tampoco podía reprocharle nada, a él también se le ponía dura cuando veía a una hermosa mujer en una película, o unas grandes tetas, pero el hecho de que Sasuke fuese homosexual y estuviese a su lado lo hacía todo más incómodo. Aún así, dispuesto a luchar contra los prejuicios, volvió al sofá y dejó a Sasuke introducir el DVD en el reproductor. Sus amigas (curiosamente más abiertas en cuanto a homosexualidad masculina se refería) le habían dicho una cosa muchas veces: igual que a un hombre heterosexual no le gustan todas las mujeres, a uno homosexual no le gustan todos los hombres.

No se arrepintió de su decisión. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía aquella película (presumiblemente, su favorita) y estalló en carcajadas como cada vez que veía al protagonista masturbarse con un pastel de manzana y ser pillado por su padre. Era su escena favorita.

Los comentarios sorprendidos de un Sasuke poco acostumbrado a ver tales variedades de masturbación le hicieron reír todavía más, e incluso el moreno se permitió alguna risa floja. Daban las doce de la noche pasadas cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer.

Ambos se pararon en el pasillo, demasiado cerca sin notarlo, y sin saber qué decir. Sasuke miró a Naruto con intensidad, deseando tener alguna excusa para hacer _algo_, y Naruto se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—Pues... hasta mañana —se despidió finalmente.

—Hasta mañana —respondió Sasuke.

* * *

El ruidoso _"__gooool" _de la multitud a su alrededor hizo que se volteara a mirar uno de los tantos televisores de plasma colgando en el bar. El equipo de Konoha, del cual él era un gran fanático, había metido un tiro al arco impecable desde media cancha, pero él ni siquiera se levantó a celebrarlo. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para tomar atención en cualquier cosa que no fuera el cuestionar su comportamiento como heterosexual.

El lugar era lo suficientemente pequeño como para notar cuando alguien entraba y cuando salía, por lo que a eso del minuto treinta y cuatro del primer tiempo observó la cabeza castaña de Kiba atravesar la multitud arrejuntada en el televisor principal.

—¡Ya lo veo, tío! ¡Vamos por las finales! —gritó su amigo antes de sentarse en la barra junto a él—. Debiste avisarme antes que lo veríamos aquí, habría llegado antes en vez de escucharlo por la radio.

Naruto suspiró y volvió a hundir la mirada en el pitcher sin tomar que tenía en frente. Incluso le había preocupado que su nivel de testosterona hubiese bajado al haber llegado al bar sin saber que su equipo de fútbol favorito estaría en las finales. No, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza porque había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en el cretino de Sasuke.

Gruñó antes de dar el primer sorbo.

—Parece que has tenido un mal día —comentó Kiba— Ni siquiera te has quejado del árbitro. Tú a_doras _quejarte de los árbitros.

Miró al castaño y no se sorprendió de que el otro alzara una ceja. Debía verse francamente horroroso, apenas y había tomado la ducha matutina para evitar encontrarse con la causa de sus estragos paseando por la casa. Recordó la tarde anterior, cenando con él, mientras veían la película... Sí, mierda, la había pasado bien con el bastardo. Eso no era normal, y mucho menos empalmarse cuando miraba su culo cada vez que se agachaba a recoger cualquier cosa que se cayera al piso. Incluso se había planteado dejar caer un par de cosas para que el moreno se inclinara.

¡Joder, que alguien le matara ya!

—Kiba —la voz de ultratumba le provocó un escalofrío a su acompañante—. ¿Qué te parezco?

El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

—Pareces idiota.

—No voy a eso. ¿Qué te parezco? ¿Te parezco _guapo?_

—¿Qué? Naruto, creo que estás confundido. Deberías preguntarle a una de esas bombo...

—No —le interrumpió pesaroso. Kiba alzó una ceja al ver que su amigo iba completamente enserio—. Dime, no es tan difícil.

Naruto sintió que hacía un análisis extensivo sobre él, cosa que internamente agradeció. Debía salir de la duda, y si él mismo no podía esclarecer su mente, necesitaba ayuda de una persona íntima que le pudiese ayudar. Kiba carraspeó, llamando su atención.

—No puedo, imbécil. Estás _bien_. No sé si guapo, pero al menos no eres feo.

—Vale.

Por lo menos Kiba lo veía como un ser humano normal, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que su opinión venía más bien de que eran lo más parecidos a ser hermanos, y el admitir que él era guapo le habría parecido casi incestuoso.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

_Viene la parte difícil_, se dijo. A pesar de que a veces podía ser muy buen amigo, no sabía cómo se tomaría todas las dudas que tenía en la cabeza. No era que siempre consultase todas sus dudas existenciales con él, pero esta vez necesitaba hablar con alguien cercano. Estaba de más decir que su madre no estaba dentro de esas posibilidades porque llevaba un par años pidiéndole nietos a una nuera inexistente.

—¿Recuerdas al chico que se vino a vivir conmigo? —Kiba asintió—. Es gay.

Rodó los ojos cuando el castaño comenzó a toser de forma dramática, captando la atención de algunos.

—No es necesario hacer show. Lo veo normal —intentó parecer un poco más tranquilo, aunque la reacción de su amigo volvía a inquietarle.

—Perdona —se disculpó, pasándose la manga por los labios—. No es nada, lo que pasa es que me causa gracia que no lo hayas sabido antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Bufanda monocromática Armani? Gay. ¿Calcetines con fibra de cobre? O le sudan mucho los pies, o es gay. ¿Su cara? Gay. —Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza—. Lo que me sorprende es que tú no lo hayas sabido. Siempre me sorprende lo poco que trabaja esa cabecita tuya.

Estupendo, _simplemente genial._ Él vivía días de amargura cuestionándose si realmente el Uchiha era homosexual o si gustaba de meterse cosas en el culo por simple fetiche, no debía juzgarlo sin preguntarle o confirmarlo con él; pero eso daba igual porque al parecer él era el único que no podía oler el gustillo del moreno.

Otro estridente _"__goooooool"_ volvió a sacudir su cabeza y por primera vez en toda la tarde se dignó a mirar el plasma. Konoha estaba dando paliza.

Kiba bebió a su salud.

—¡La llave de la victoria!

Naruto bebió silenciosamente a la salud de su equipo. Justo ahora podría estar celebrando como un ser humano común y silvestre, pero no. No ese día. No con Sasuke en su casa.

—No eres entretenido, Naruto. ¿A qué has llamado si no es para ver esta joya?

No quería llegar a esto...

—¿Ves a la chica de allá? —Apuntó a una chica, aparentemente una mesera del local. Kiba asintió, susurrando que era muy guapa—. Hablé un rato con ella. Era algo así como un coqueteo, pero no sentía esa química. Incluso la invité a salir —la mandíbula del castaño se abrió con exageración—, pero por alguna razón me dijo que coqueteara a los de mi acera. Es decir, ¿qué demonios significa eso? —Gruñó más para sí mismo—. En fin, ¿ves a ese tipo de allá? —Señaló del otro lado de la barra a un grandulón que estaba mirando sin disimulo hacia donde estaba ellos—. Lleva bastante rato mirándome, antes de que tú llegaras. Y me ha guiñado el ojo _dos_ veces. _Dos_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando el mismo tipo le sonrió con galantería.

Su amigo a cada afirmación iba ensanchando los ojos, como si le estuviere haciendo una gran revelación y él por fin estuviese entendiendo. Era el minuto setenta y dos del partido cuando Kiba estalló en risas, casi al borde de las lágrimas y sujetándose el estómago. Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó ofendido.

—¡Tienes un aura gay! —Rió con más fuerza. Naruto le pateó la espinilla para que se pusiera serio—. Auch, no era necesario.

—Deja de ser un capullo.

—Deja de comportarte como si fuese un problema. —Se sobó donde Naruto le había pateado. Eso dejaría un moretón— ¿Qué? ¿De repente pensaste que con vivir con el Uchiha se te pegaría lo sarasa? —Naruto pareció pensárselo—. Eres increíble.

El resto de la tarde Naruto se dedicó a pensar en que quizás sólo estaba confundido porque Sasuke había resultado ser relativamente agradable con él a pesar del mal comienzo. El hecho de que fuese homosexual sólo era un agregado aparte, y lo era todavía más el haberlo encontrado en un momento íntimo con su... aparato.

Lo de las erecciones era harina de otro costal. Su cuerpo estaba necesitando contacto carnal, y al ser Sasuke quién convivía con él, era normal que se empalmara mirándole ese culito _tan_ firme que tenía. Sí, perfectamente normal.

* * *

(*) Se refiere a una escena de la serie de tomática homosexual Queer as Folk.

¡Hasta el próximo!

Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecemos infinitamente a quienes han dejado review, su apoyo siempre es importante.**

Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke, Sasuke le pertenece a Naruto, ellos le pertenecen a Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a sus autoras, **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja.**

La publicación de este fanfiction es con la intención de publicitar la página web que tenemos en mente para la publicación de escritos del fandom. Les agradeceríamos infinitamente que **antes de comenzar con la lectura, echen un breve vistazo a nuestro perfil.**

**Actualizaremos los miércoles. Son cuatro capítulos que hemos hecho especialmente para nuestra futura web, por ello es que somos tan insistentes con el tema del perfil.**

* * *

**Alea iacta est**

**Capítulo II**

El dolor de cabeza en su sien dio otro pinchazo doloroso.

Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo por lo bajo. Debía concentrarse en leer esa oferta (a él jamás se le dio bien leer, y mucho menos cosas aburridas) y así considerar si valía la pena el negocio. De acuerdo, ya nadie leía las ofertas, pero él tenía malas experiencias con las cosas a las que no prestaba atención y necesitaba que el negocio fuese bien para tener dinero lo antes posible y así que Sasuke se fuese y no tener que volver a presenciar...

Mierda.

De nuevo la dichosa y repetitiva imagen acudía a su mente: el culo de Sasuke alzado en la oscuridad con aquél _enorme_ consolador púrpura entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, arrancándole deliciosos jadeos y gemidos de los que él había sido testigo mudo, observando todo desde la puerta con una erección entre las piernas.

Naruto sentía una especie de culpabilidad cuando pensaba que podría haberse masturbado mirando a Sasuke hacerlo.

La revelación de la homosexualidad de Sasuke de manera tan explícita le había provocado estragos graves, más por el hecho de que le había descubierto algo de sí mismo que por la condición del moreno. A cada minuto que había pasado desde aquella noche Naruto no había dejado de pensar en eso, por mínimo que fuera el pensamiento, y en su personal visión de la escena Sasuke acababa dándose cuenta de su presencia.

Pero no le gritaba ni se tapaba, sino que le lanzaba una mirada viciosa y se relamía los labios, invitándolo a unirse.

_—Naruto..._

Lo último que le faltaba era que empezase a llamarlo con voz esa sensual que poseía.

_—Naruto..._

—Por favor, sal de mi cabeza —masculló, agarrándose el pelo y echándose hacia delante, presionando la erección que había vuelto a salir a flote entre la tela.

—Ey, _dobe_, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pegó un bote en el sofá al escuchar la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos tan cerca. Sasuke estaba plantado frente al sofá, con la mochila al hombro (al parecer, acababa de llegar de la universidad) y una ceja alzada.

Naruto tragó en seco mientras volvía a asir el contrato con ambas manos y lo colocaba frente a él, tapando el apreciable bulto. Sasuke lo vio, pero no dijo nada.

—Eh, sí, claro —contestó de forma no muy creíble—. Me... me voy a leer esto a mi habitación, te dejo estudiar y eso.

—Tranquilo —respondió Sasuke—, me voy yo.

—Insisto.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir nada más, Naruto se levantó rápidamente y, dedicándole una forzada sonrisa, correteó hasta su habitación, dejando al moreno con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual y mirando en la dirección en la que su anfitrión había desaparecido.

Una vez en la seguridad de sus cuatro paredes Naruto se dejó caer contra la puerta y volvió a maldecirse. La oferta de inversión aterrizó sin miramientos sobre su escritorio, ya la leería, o quizás no y volverían a joderle, qué más daba. Ahora sólo sabía que tenía algo que calmar.

Mirando con culpa su escondido miembro que pedía por ser atendido, Naruto se fue deshaciendo de la ropa conforme avanzó hacia su cama hasta quedar totalmente desnudo tumbado boca arriba sobre ella, con su erección apuntando al techo, rígida y palpitante.

Con un último suspiro para arrojar inseguridades a un lado, llevó su mano izquierda a su entrepierna y envolvió por completo su pene, jadeando nada más sentir el contacto. Empezó con un lento vaivén extasiante y pronto se descubrió ansioso por esa masturbación; no imaginaba que la necesitara tanto.

Apoyando el codo libre en la cama empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de su mano, creando un ritmo delicioso. El líquido preseminal escurrió entre sus dedos, facilitando el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su mano. Los jadeos se hicieron más entrecortados y su garganta se secó, pero ni por un segundo pensó en detenerse.

El cosquilleo en su bajo vientre fue cobrando intensidad conforme el calor de su mano lo fue agobiando. La velocidad a la que la movía aumentó paulatinamente hasta volverlo loco, necesitado y casi violento. Golpeó su pelvis con fuerza contra el colchón ahogando sus gemidos para evitar que su compañero lo escuchase.

Sasuke.

Sin poder evitarlo, a escasos segundos del éxtasis, la imagen del moreno masturbándose acudió de nuevo a su cabeza; el cuerpo ondeando de Sasuke en una posición muy provocativa, el sucio ruido de algo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, y esos gemidos libidinosos cuando el consolador entraba casi completamente en su parte trasera.

Naruto se negó a llegar al orgasmo con la imagen mental de Sasuke y forzosamente dejó de mover la mano, que se mantuvo cerrada en torno a su pene. Intentando expulsar de su mente las últimas imágenes revividas, miró su excitado miembro y, sin que pudiese evitarlo, los sonidos de Sasuke volvieron a su cabeza.

Cada vez que se metía ese enorme trozo de plástico en el culo.

Su cerebro se desconectó, no sabía lo que hacía, o eso se esforzó en creer. Dejando reposar de nuevo la espalda sobre el colchón, su mano izquierda volvió a masturbarlo con pericia mientras la derecha bajaba un poco más y se entretenía masajeando los testículos, provocando que su espalda se arquease de placer. En el momento en que sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer un camino peligroso, dejó de pensar.

Cuando las viscosas yemas de sus dedos rozaron el perineo Naruto dejó escapar el primer gemido audible de la tarde, pero ni siquiera se percató de ello. Siguió explorando aquella zona con movimientos circulares cada vez más fuertes hasta que finalmente rozó una entrada no desconocida pero si nueva para él. Tuvo unos segundos de cordura en los que su cerebro le gritó que parara, pero pasaron tan rápido que ni siquiera llegó a oírlo.

Recordó a Sasuke gimiendo al aire mientras el consolador entraba en él a la vez que un primer dedo comenzaba a abrirse paso. No le pareció una sensación agradable, pero tampoco dolía.

Se vio obligado a abrir más las piernas para estar más cómodo, y el dedo entró un poco más. Lo sentía caliente y húmedo, y no podía negar que de alguna forma lo excitaba. Sin embargo, lo que él quería era sentir era lo que había sentido Sasuke, el placer que había recorrido el estrecho cuerpo pálido al llegar al orgasmo con aquello metido en el trasero.

Empujó un poco más el dedo e intentó removerlo, pero era demasiado estrecho. A la mente no dejaba de acudirle el consolador de Sasuke.

—Aaah, mierda —gruñó cuando metió el segundo, sin siquiera esperárselo él mismo.

No sabía cómo era más cómodo hacer aquello, pero trató de levantar un poco la cadera para llegar mejor. Al verlo imposible, se dedicó exclusivamente a abrir las piernas todo lo que pudo y ahondó en su interior con los dos dígitos que ya lo estaban penetrando, buscando algo que le gustase hasta que lo encontró.

Trató inútilmente de acallar un gemido cuando consiguió meter los dedos hasta la mitad y chocaron contra sus paredes internas, provocándole una enorme sacudida de placer. Fascinado por la sensación, empezó a sacudir los dedos en su interior una y otra vez, buscando llegar a ese punto de nuevo a la vez que se masturbaba con precisión milimétrica. Ambas manos a la par, y Naruto volvió a alcanzar ese punto.

Tardó unos segundos más en memorizarse el movimiento que debía hacer su mano al ritmo de su cuerpo para hacerlo volar en cada golpe. Consciente o inconscientemente ya no controlaba el volumen de sus jadeos, a cada momento más constantes, mientras el chapoteo de sus dedos y el sonido deslizante de su mano sobre su roja erección inundaban la habitación.

Arqueó por última vez la espalda, con el orgasmo rozándole todo el cuerpo, y entonces la puerta de la habitación se movió y Naruto giró bruscamente el cuello hacia su dirección. Ya estaba abierta de antes, y en el umbral, recortada su silueta por la luz del pasillo, Sasuke lo observaba con la boca entreabierta y un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas.

Naruto abrió los ojos horrorizado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó a ninguna de las órdenes que él mandó. Se quedó allí, abierto de piernas y a medias de una masturbación, tal vez esperando que el otro hiciese o dijese algo.

Cuando Sasuke se vio claramente descubierto quizás dudó un momento, pero no lo pareció. Observó con ojos velados de deseo el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto expuesto ante él y la manera en el que esos pringosos dedos habían quedado enterrados en su trasero. Sintiendo más calor del que había sentido en mucho tiempo, caminó con una decisión que no tenía hasta los pies de la cama del rubio, quien no fue capaz de cerrar las piernas.

Gateó suntuosamente, tragando el exceso de saliva, hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Acercándose lentamente, tratando de no asustar a Naruto, agachó la cabeza y lamió suavemente la tersa piel del muslo.

Naruto no pudo evitar un jadeo y Sasuke se lo tomó como una aceptación de lo que estaban haciendo. Apartando con cuidado las manos de Naruto de donde estaban, se acercó de rodillas hasta quedar pegado a él, dejando que la no disminuida erección del rubio rozase la suya, oculta bajo la tela vaquera del pantalón.

Naruto miró con el ceño fruncido la dura prominencia y luego a Sasuke, quien le sonrió de manera perversa. Sintió el aliento del moreno deslizarse por su pecho y llegar a su ingle, donde volvió a dejar un rastro de saliva. Naruto se alzó sobre sus codos, con un lío mental que no pensaba resolver en ese momento, para observar lo que hacía Sasuke allí abajo.

Él le lanzó una mirada lasciva que no rompió en ningún momento, cuando se llevó dos dedos propios a la boca y comenzó a lamerlos de manera muy insinuante, haciéndolos entrar y salir de boca, enrojeciendo sus labios. Una vez ensalivados los llevó a la dilatada entrada, sustituyendo a los de Naruto.

El rubio gimió al dar Sasuke tan acertadamente una y otra vez en aquél punto que lo volvía loco, pero se esforzó en mantenerse erguido para ver el espectáculo. Sasuke le sonrió entre sus piernas cuando lo vio mirarle y justo después bajó la boca hasta encerrar su miembro.

Naruto pensó que estaba en su límite, y no se equivocaba. La lengua de Sasuke hacía maravillas con su glande, presionándolo, sin embargo, en el momento en que parecía que iba a acabar. Dejó de sentirlo tras varios segundos de rápido vaivén, sólo para que la mano libre de Sasuke se encargara de ello.

El rubio trató de fruncir el ceño, pero le fue imposible. Sasuke siguió masturbándole la base del pene a la vez que su boca se encargó de la punta, lamiéndola como si fuese un caramelo. Y ese roce en su interior.

Quiso avisárselo, pero las palabras se confundieron con gemidos, los gemidos con jadeos, y no ayudó que tratase de decir su nombre primero. Naruto sintió cómo el cosquilleo del orgasmo viajaba desde su vientre por la columna, alzó la cadera y tuvo el orgasmo más placentero de su vida.

El impacto del semen contra su cara pilló a Sasuke por sorpresa, pero sonrió al percibir la caliente sustancia deslizarse por la comisura de su boca, su mejilla izquierda y su cuello. Se relamió, buscándole un sabor, y luego miró a Naruto, quien lo miraba con la mayor cara de culpabilidad que había visto. Le sonrió un poco más pronunciadamente y, tras quitarse la camiseta y llevarse con ella el resto del orgasmo del otro de su cara, se deslizó por su pecho para compartir con él lo que le quedaba en la boca.

* * *

Los días pasaban y cada vez veía menos a Sasuke. Sus paseos al parque se habían reanudado y parecía que empezaba con ellos justo cuando él decidía llegar a casa. Por supuesto, sabía que le estaba evitando, pero más que molestarle, lo agradecía. Después de lo sucedido no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara o mantener una conversación que no fuese más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

Lo peor era que se sentía completamente idiota cuando se descubría a sí mismo con la mirada fija en el Uchiha cuando éste se encontraba estudiando para los exámenes en la sala. Intentaba ser silencioso para no molestarlo, al igual que presentía que el otro hacía lo mismo cuando él hablaba por teléfono con el asistente de Orochimaru.

La sensación de incomodidad se extendió hasta el jueves en la noche, día en el cual Sasuke había desertado por segunda vez de ir a dar uno de sus característicos paseos debido al frío insufrible que hacía afuera.

—¿Hay problema si pongo la calefacción?

La voz ronca del moreno le hizo dar un respingo. Parecía que hacía semanas que no le escuchaba dirigirse hacia él. Con una confusa sensación en el estómago, se volteó hacia él: llevaba unos vaqueros sostenidos por un cinturón de cuero y un jersey negro muy grueso, parecía que a pesar de dar la impresión de soportar muy bajas temperaturas (Sasuke le recordaba constantemente a un pingüino) estaba muerto de frío. Tuvo que mandar a guardar la negativa que estaba a punto de darle, puesto que el arranque de la caldera para temperar salía bastante costoso.

—No, ninguno...

Esperó hasta escuchar los pasos de Sasuke alejarse, pero no sucedió. Estuvo tentado a voltearse de nuevo y preguntarle qué pasaba, pero el estómago le apretaba demasiado. Quizás se había quedado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, o quién sabe. Él no debía preocuparse.

Pero sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio a Sasuke pasar y correr la silla que estaba a su lado, acomodándose a pesar de la mirada asombrada que le dedicaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Fingió que estaba absorto en el contrato, a ver si el moreno se aburría y le dejaba respirar de una buena vez.

—Naruto —_¿Es en serio?, _preguntó al techo, donde se suponía que habría alguna divinidad pisoteando todos sus intentos por mantenerse alejado de esas terribles sensaciones—. Tenemos que hablar.

_Es el fin_, se dijo. En esos momentos deseaba estar al norte de África, enterrando su cabeza en el suelo cual avestruz hasta que el otro desistiera de conversar. Sí, eso lo haría todo más fácil.

—Estoy ocupado ahora. Puede ser en otro momento. —_E__so, por la tangente, amigo_.

Desvió sólo un segundo la mirada, sólo para toparse con la imagen del más joven alzar una ceja con elegancia.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo en esa página —hizo la observación—. No lo estás leyendo.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿No podrían haber mandado a un imbécil cualquiera de intercambio? No, tenían que mandar a un geniecillo a revolver el gallinero que ahora era su cabeza. Exhaló frustrado, ya no tenía sentido seguir con ello si ya le había pillado. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se desabrochó uno de los botones de la camisa, había empezado a hacer demasiado calor y Sasuke ni siquiera había prendido aún la calefacción.

—Está bien —gruñó Naruto—. Adelante.

Aunque su rostro no era el de una persona que titubeaba, parecía que lo estaba haciendo. Incluso le vio llevar uno de sus blancos dedos a la boca para mordisquear la uña. El gesto no pretendía ser sugerente para nada, pero para Naruto la cosa iba de mal en peor: cada estúpido detalle de Sasuke comenzaba a encenderle.

—Sobre la otra noche... —comenzó el otro, su voz estaba ronca. Naruto pasó saliva—. Fue un error.

—Sí —corroboró de inmediato—. Es decir... yo no tengo _esa _clase de gustos, ¿sabes? Creo que lo que pasó fue la falta de... _eso_. Llevo mucho tiempo sin... _hacerlo_. Sí, eso es. Toda esta presión me está matando, eso simplemente. Lamento lo que pasó, en serio. No era mi intención y estoy seguro de que no era la tuya. Como dices, ha sido un error de ambos, así que permíteme que te pida perdón y estemos bien —se detuvo, agradecido de que su habitual verborrea le estuviese ayudando de una buena vez—. Además, no estuvo _tan _bien.

Tuvo ganas de retirar eso último tras la mirada de odio que le dedicó Sasuke, pero si no todo lo anterior se habría ido por el drenaje.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, imbécil? Estuve fabuloso. —Sus manos blancas se contrajeron en puños y acercó su rostro más al suyo en actitud amenazante—. Decía que era un error que hubiese pasado _así_. Tú, obviamente, no quieres aceptar que te gustó que un hombre te tocara. Y que tú terminases disfrutando.

Todas las alarmas de su cerebro se encendieron gritando hazte para atrás, pero no podría. El rostro de Sasuke, blanco pero aún así con la punta de la nariz algo colorada debido al frío, estaba demasiado cerca. Sus ojos emitían un sentimiento que él no supo descifrar, pero que hizo que él instintivamente ladeara un poco la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la del Uchiha. Sus labios delgados se curvaron en una levísima y burlona sonrisa.

_A la mierda todo._

Como si hubiese sido parte de su instinto animal, agarró el cuello del jersey negro y acabó con los centímetros que los separaban con un beso caliente. No tardó en sacar la lengua de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno abría un poco la boca, esperando su entrada con ansias. La lengua de Sasuke era juguetona, masajeaba el interior de su boca con frenesí y de vez en cuando la sacaba para lamer sus propios labios, haciendo que su creciente erección se alzara un poco bajo el pantalón. Las manos blancas se aferraron a su nuca, metiendo los dedos entre su cabello rubio y masajeando de una forma que dejaba en claro que el beso no terminaría hasta que el dueño de aquellos dedos así lo quisiera.

Daban igual los errores, daba igual si estaba con un hombre. Deseaba a Sasuke de una manera tan bestial que creía que moriría de las ganas de poseerlo. Que fuese todo para él.

En medio del beso, hizo que ambos se levantaran. Sus entrañas ardían y el cuerpo del moreno estaba tan cerca.

No podía más.

Empujó con violencia el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre la mesa del comedor, haciendo que éste quedara encima a medias. Se lanzó a devorar su boca una vez más, mordiendo sus labios, lamiéndolos, saboreándolos y succionándolos. Dios, nunca había besado a alguien tan adictivo. Sus respiraciones agitadas aumentaron el ritmo cuando, de forma instintiva, Sasuke alargó su mano desde arriba de la mesa para masajearle con seguridad los testículos sobre la tela del pantalón.

Bajó su boca hasta el cuello inmaculado del moreno, preocupándose fervientemente de hacer que éste lanzara jadeos contenidos cada vez que succionaba con fuerza sobre su piel. Soltó un par de gruñidos cuando sintió un par de apretones provenientes de la mano contraria en su miembro. El sonido del cierre de su pantalón bajando le hizo perder los estribos, y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que poseía, agarró de los hombros a Sasuke y azotó su cuerpo contra toda la madera de la mesa, dejándole recostado sobre ella y los muslos colgando por el borde. Escuchó un gemido de dolor escapar de sus labios. Sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón de cuero que el otro tenía puesto y, sabiendo que aquellos pantalones le quedaban algo grandes, tiró hacia abajo.

Sasuke no llevaba ropa interior.

Su mente dejó de trabajar cuando éste, al verse liberado de sus ropas, llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca para ensalivarlos bien, y acto seguido, se dirigieron directos hacia su culo.

Como si eso hubiese sido la señal para seguir adelante, acercó la boca sin una pizca de ceremonia hacia el miembro erguido. Devoró el miembro despierto con hambre, no quería que fuese lento. Deseaba tenerlo como fuera. Sus labios apretaron cuando llegó a engullirlo lo máximo que podía, haciendo que la mano libre de Sasuke perdiera el control y tratara de aferrarse a la mesa a pesar de que ésta fuese lisa. El pene ensalivado estaba tan tieso que Naruto no pudo evitar plantar un efímero beso en la punta de éste antes de volver a comerse la boca contraria.

Se subió a la mesa con movimientos torpes debido a la excitación. Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando Naruto comenzó a desnudarse a sí mismo, dispuesto a llegar al final. Contagiado del deseo del rubio, se despojó del jersey que tenía puesto y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo tostado del otro, que se encontraba sacándose el último calcetín.

—¿Quieres metérmela?

Sasuke agarró la polla húmeda del rubio entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarlo de forma profunda, dejando toda la piel que recubría su glande arrejuntada en la base para volver a tirar hacia arriba. Naruto jadeó deseoso de que siguiera con aquella maravillosa maniobra que acabaría por volverle loco.

—Sí...

—¿Quieres tenerla tan dentro... —siseó en su oído mientras masturbaba cada vez más rápido. Naruto estaba perdiendo la cordura—... que te correrás dentro de mí?

Emitió un gruñido como advertencia.

—Me voy a correr —jadeó desesperado.

—Entonces ya estás preparado.

Se sintió confundido cuando Sasuke se alejó de él, pero cuando le vio recostándose sobre la mesa nuevamente, supo qué era lo que quería. Se le escapó el aliento cuando las piernas del moreno se alzaron en el aire, y en menos de un segundo las pálidas rodillas se encontraban sobre sus hombros.

—Adelante.

Quizás en algún otro momento habría dudado de hacerlo, pero ya no podía pensar.

Acercó la punta de su pene a la entrada ya lubricada del moreno, y al sentirla apretada dentro del agujero, empujó con todas su fuerzas hasta llegar al final, llenando el cuerpo de Sasuke. Se sentía delicioso y delirante, tan caliente como jamás habría imaginado. ¡Todo de Sasuke era exquisito, demonios! ¿Cómo había podido resistirse a todo ese placer que le ofrecía durante tanto tiempo?

Sasuke movió las caderas hacia arriba, incitándole a que comenzara a moverse. El roce con su interior era abrasador. Sasuke contraía los músculos expertamente, cuando entraba y cuando salía. Sasuke era bueno para todo.

La boca de Sasuke estaba entreabierta y su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente debido al sudor. Sus ojos negros no habían apartado la vista de él, nublados de deseo. Hacerlo de aquella forma terminaría por volverlo loco. Se fijó que el otro se relamió los labios antes de tomar entre sus manos su propia erección y masajearse al ritmo de las embestidas.

—Ahí... justo ahí...

Naruto arremetió contra Sasuke con más fuerza, intentando tocar de nuevo aquél punto que hacía al otro gemir de esa manera. Los sonidos que hacía resonaban en su cabeza como un potente afrodisíaco.

Parecía que las patas de la mesa iban a ceder en cualquier momento. El chirrido de los tornillos indicaba que la madera en cualquier momento caería a pedazos contra el piso, haciendo el vaivén de la mesa algo peligroso, pero a ninguno le importó. Naruto sintió que estaba llegando al límite.

Sasuke llegó primero al orgasmo, esparciendo su semilla por todo el vientre del rubio con un sonoro gemido. Naruto se corrió segundos después dentro de él.

Exhausto, se dejó caer al lado del otro hombre. No le importó que el otro le invitara a poner la cabeza sobre su pecho y tampoco le importó que trazara pequeños remolinos en su cabello en el silencio de la habitación.

Quizás, se dijo Naruto, las cosas dejarían de ser incómodas.

* * *

Pasó un brazo por el pecho de Sasuke antes de quedarse dormido.

—¿Nunca te enseñaron a no fiarte de desconocidos? —se burló Sasuke.

—¡No es un desconocido! —gritó Naruto—. Además, ya no soy un niño, sé cuidarme solito. ¡Y tú qué sabrás, criajo!

—Estoy estudiando Empresariales —respondió Sasuke de manera lacónica.

Al verse sin argumentos para rebatir la postura del otro, Naruto calló, preguntándose cómo era posible que peleasen incluso a través de las paredes, sin estar en la misma habitación. Gruñendo insatisfecho por el resultado de la discusión (aunque todas acababan con la victoria de Sasuke), siguió adecentando mínimamente su casa. Su, esperaba, futuro socio llegaría en aproximadamente media hora y quería dar una imagen más o menos normal, no de soltero descuidado, a pesar de que lo era.

Y Sasuke no debía estar en casa. Lo último que necesitaba Naruto era que le diese una erección involuntaria al ver su culo paseándose por allí. Como esas que le habían estado llegando desde _aquello_.

Se forzó a alejar a Sasuke de su cabeza, debía, por una vez, centrarse completamente.

—¡Naruto! —llamó Sasuke desde su habitación—. ¿Hace cuánto que no pones una lavadora, joder? ¡No me queda ni un puto calzoncillo!

—Hay ropa limpia.

—¿Quieres que salga en pelotas o qué?

Naruto rebotó en el sofá, el cual acababa de acomodar, y corrió hasta coger unos calzoncillos de Sasuke, negros como todo lo demás (incluido su carácter). Fue hasta la habitación del moreno con la misma rapidez y, abriendo muy poco la puerta y girando la cabeza para no ver nada, le tendió su ropa interior. Los dedos de Sasuke rozaron su mano al coger la tela, recordándole lo tersa que era la piel de todo su cuerpo.

Se retiró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con fuerza; juró escuchar una risa proveniente del otro lado.

—Tienes que irte —recordó a Sasuke.

—Ya lo sé —escupió el moreno, saliendo dos segundos después de su habitación—. No me esperes despierto.

Naruto asintió con pesadez mientras lo veía coger la cazadora de cuero del perchero de la entrada.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó finalmente.

De inmediato se golpeó mentalmente por hacer aquella pregunta; a él no debía importarle dónde fuese Sasuke. Sin embargo, sabía que el chico no era muy sociable, no le gustaban las fiestas ni las discotecas, y hacía mucho que no salía a dar paseos.

—Con un amigo —respondió llanamente.

Naruto tragó saliva, tomando por "amigo" un significado totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Sus ojos azules intercambiaron con los negros una larga mirada cargada de inmerecidos reproches antes de que Sasuke abriese la puerta.

—¿Traerás a alguien?

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

—No.

Le respondió como si en aquella casa, en aquellas camas, sólo pudiesen estar ellos, y Naruto sintió un escalofrío agradable recorrer su espalda que se esfumó cuando la presencia de Sasuke lo hizo.

Suspiró, volviendo al sofá a recapacitar sobre la vida, la existencia, su posible (más que posible) homosexualidad, el contrato que estaba a punto de firmar y las sospechas infundadas de Sasuke. Daba igual que el criajo estudiase Empresariales y se creyese el más listo del mundo por desconfiar de cualquiera, vender la mitad del negocio a aquella empresa grande, prometedora y aparentemente fiable (y, sobre todo, con dinero) era la mejor opción ahora mismo. Cuando saliese a flote y su negocio diese más dinero, recompraría lo vendido, pagaría los intereses y volvería a ser el dueño único, pero por el momento no podía hacerse cargo de los gastos.

A él no le parecía que estuviese mal.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con formalidad cuando le abrió la puerta a su nuevo socio.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el hombre con educación—. Soy Kabuto Yakushi, representante de la corporación Hebi.

—Un placer.

** —**Igualmente. —Kabuto sonrió de una forma que a Naruto le puso los pelos de punta—. ¿Hablamos de negocios?

* * *

Naruto terminó de anudarse la corbata frente al espejo, bastante ansioso. Casi olvidaba la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin usar traje, pero sin duda la situación lo ameritaba: Orochimaru, dueño de un montón de millonarias empresas, había accedido a tener una reunión con él luego de haberle mandado repetidos e-mails explicándole en qué consistía el negocio. _Dulce don de la insistencia_, pensó después de ponerse el saco y tomar las llaves el automóvil para partir al centro.

Pero Naruto siempre debía saber que para cada cosa exitosa que sucedía en su vida, habían _peros_. Cuando estaba por llegar a la salida hacia el centro, su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la silla del copiloto. Emocionado al pensar que sería su próximo socio, tomó el aparato en cuanto pudo sin prestar atención al nombre que aparecía y desaparecía de la pantalla al ritmo de la musiquita.

—¿Sí?

—_Naruto._

Como si le hubiesen dado el peor susto de su vida, pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a través del teléfono, perdiendo por unos segundos el control del automóvil. Gruñó al sentir los bocinazos de los automóviles que iban detrás de él.

—Sasuke, ¿qué quieres? Voy manejando.

—_Necesito que vengas a buscarme._

—Va a ser que no. Tengo una reunión muy importante y...

—_Llevo una maqueta, y si la llevo en el bus seguro se rompe._

_Bien hecho, agárrame de las pelotas que eso siempre ayuda_, se quejó internamente. Miró el reloj de la radio para saber si le alcanzaba el tiempo para pasar a buscar al capullo desconsiderado y llegar airoso a su reunión.

—Está bien —un segundo pitido le hizo reaccionar dándose cuenta de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde. Un automóvil pasó por el lado suyo y el conductor le hizo un gesto con la mano que le quedaba libre, como si tuviese entre sus manos una enorme naranja invisible para indicarle de forma obscena que era un _pelotudo_—¡¿Qué te pasa , imbécil?!

—_Te espero en la salida de la universidad._

Le cortó sin despedirse, cabreado por los contratiempos. Zigzagueó desesperado entre los autos para tomar una ruta diferente, ganándose todavía más pitidos que le estaban sacando una migraña asesina. Diez minutos después divisó el enorme establecimiento donde estudiaba el Uchiha, todo a base de una perfecta estructura colonial.

Justo como le había dicho, estaba parado en la entrada sosteniendo un prototipo de _asaberqué _entre sus manos.

—Súbete ya, voy contra el tiempo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante el mal genio del rubio, y con todas las intenciones de hacerle rabiar un poco más en pos de venganza, se subió lentamente al auto y se tomó más del tiempo habitual acomodar la famosa maqueta en el asiento trasero. Cuando se volteó para acomodarse correctamente en el asiento, parecía que Naruto ya había doblado un poco hacia atrás el manubrio.

Tuvo que afirmarse como pudo de la manilla que estaba arriba de su ventana, porque apenas cerró la puerta el idiota pisó el acelerador a fondo, haciendo ese molesto sonido del caucho del neumático rayar contra el asfalto. Ninguno de los dos se dignó a cortar el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos, uno porque sus límites de enfado estaban tocando el umbral, y el otro porque claramente sería víctima de una serie de insultos infundados (bueno, no _tan_ infundados) por parte del primero.

Naruto seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio. Una vez aparcado el auto, alzó una ceja cuando vio que el moreno cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

—¿Qué se _supone _que estás haciendo? —dijo Naruto.

—Te acompaño, ¿no es obvio? —se metió las manos dentro de los vaqueros y caminó hacia el ascensor—. Me servirá para el futuro.

Naruto adelantó los pasos hasta llegar hacia él con toda la intención de hacer que se girara sobre los talones y le esperara en el auto mientras él hacía lo suyo. Pero, obviamente, se le hizo imposible hacerlo porque para cuando había puesto su mano sobre el hombro del moreno ya estaban dentro del ascensor.

Sasuke estaba calentito. Él, que sólo llevaba encima una camisa y el saco, iba entumido hasta decir basta. Los dedos congelados se mantuvieron sobre su jersey, y sin darse cuenta, se deslizaron a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, todavía más cálida. Podía sentir su cuerpo cercano, sus pechos casi rozándose y la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre sus ojos. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando sintió que su corazón latía desaforado contra su tórax, indicándole que los labios delgados del otro estaban demasiado cerca. Casi podía notar en detalle sus tupidas pestañas...

—Piso catorce, caballeros.

Ambos se separaron de un brinco, aunque Naruto casi había tenido el impulso de negar lo que había pasado con su vida y dar un salto con tirabuzón hacia atrás. Intentando mantener la compostura, se arregló la corbata y salió del ascensor dando pisotones con la intención de parecer seguro. Sasuke detrás de él puso los ojos en blanco.

Siguieron al hombre que les había sacado del ascensor (G_racias al cielo_, se dijo Naruto) y caminaron por largos pasillos alfombrados hasta llegar a la puerta principal con el nombre de la persona que se llevaba meses tratando de contactar: Orochimaru... _algo_. El apellido se veía algo borroso.

Apenas entraron, un horroroso olor a desinfectante los envolvió. Había muy poca luz en la habitación, las persianas estaban cerradas y una lámpara de luz naranja golpeando el cabello de un hombre realmente viejo sentado al final de la larga mesa que se extendía por la longitud del lugar. Se levantó con dificultad y Naruto se sintió decepcionado al ver que uno de los magnates más grandes de Japón era un moribundo.

—Pasen, pasen —les invitó el hombre paliducho. Casi reconociéndolo de inmediato, se acercó a Naruto con una leve cojera. Pudo ver mejor su rostro demacrado y paliducho—. Un placer, señor Uzumaki.

—El placer es mío, señor —respondió con educación. Sintió la risa burlona de Sasuke disimulada con un carraspeo que le hizo voltear la cabeza como advertencia. Orochimaru sonrió de una forma que no le gustó nada cuando se acercó al moreno para estrecharle la mano.

—Veo que viene acompañado —Sasuke pareció mirarlo a él directamente antes de estrechar la mano que el anciano le ofrecía.

—Sí, eh... es mi primo menor, Sasuke. Tiene un leve retardo mental, no puedo dejarlo solo. —Sonrió de forma burlona hacia el mencionado, que comenzó a chirriar los dientes tras él. Una vez el viejo se hubo instalado de nuevo en la mesa, le extendió un pequeño montón de papeles—. ¿Y esto?

—Hemos leído sobre su trabajo. Muy bueno, casi impecable, si me permite decirle. —Sintió escalofríos en su espalda, ¿quién demonios prendía el aire acondicionado con este clima? —. Mi compañero, Kabuto Yakushi, se ha tomado la libertad de investigar su trabajo. Estamos convencidos de que lo hará bien.

—¿Es... es en serio?

¡Lo había logrado, joder! ¡Después de largos diez meses de miseria! Contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios y saltar como si su cuerpo estuviese cubierto de flubber. Incluso, quizás, podría abrazar al idiota detrás suyo.

—Simplemente requerimos que, como futuros socios, cumpla con los deberes que se requieren. —Orochimaru le extendió una pequeña pila de papeles. Naruto enseguida supo lo que era—. En el contrato sale el monto mínimo de inversión.

Acercó a sí el contrato para echarle una ojeada rápida. Cuando llegó a la página de la cual el hombre estaba hablando, la mandíbula casi le llega al piso.

—Esto es... —dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz. Podía sentir la cabeza de Sasuke acercándose por atrás para espiar con disimulo—... casi todo lo que he ahorrado.

—Le garantizamos, señor, que las ganancias podrían doblarse si decide trabajar con nosotros.

Sasuke permanecía en silencio junto a la puerta, completamente escéptico. Esperaba que Naruto tuviese las cosas claras, porque lo cierto era que la oferta tenía resultados prometedores, pero no por ello reales. En el fondo se sentiría mal si el rubio lo perdiese todo por confiado.

—Puede llevarse el contrato y analizarlo, si lo desea. —El viejo mostró una sonrisa, no hacia él, si no que a Sasuke. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca—. Lo conversaremos la semana que viene si le parece bien.

—Sí, está bien.

Observó a Naruto pasar junto a él, como si le hubiesen puesto más peso sobre su espalda. Suspiró y le siguió por el pasillo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Orochimaru.

El viaje a casa había sido incómodo.

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke, Sasuke le pertenece a Naruto, ellos le pertenecen a Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a sus autoras, **Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja.**

La publicación de este fanfiction es con la intención de publicitar la página web que tenemos en mente para la publicación de escritos del fandom. Les agradeceríamos infinitamente que **antes de comenzar con la lectura, echen un breve vistazo a nuestro perfil.**

**Les recordamos que este es el tercero de cuatro capítulos que hemos hecho especialmente para nuestra futura web, por ello es que somos tan insistentes con el tema del perfil. Esperamos sus recomendaciones.**

* * *

**Alea iacta est**

**Capítulo III**

Cargo de conciencia.

Naruto no solía de ésos porque casi siempre solía regir bajo sus propias normas sociales y morales, por lo tanto, no solía cometer faltas a su código de forma frecuente. Pero si había algo en su guía que era imperdonable, eso era la traición. Y justo en ese momento, donde tenía a Orochimaru y su socio Kabuto frente a él, sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza que Sasuke tenía en él.

—Señor Uzumaki —le llamó el anciano—. Es necesario que firme sobre esta línea —le indicó una fina línea al final de la hoja—, y su huella digital al lado.

Y entonces comenzaron las dudas. Aunque estaba enojado con el otro por aprovecharse de sus debilidades carnales, sabía que le había advertido constantemente que esas promesas tan suculentas que ofrecía el contrato de inversión tenían un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de ser malas noticias para el futuro.

Pero a Naruto le gustaba pensar en el otro cincuenta por ciento: el positivo, donde él podría triplicar esa cantidad y volverse socio activo de la empresa.

Dejándose llevar por ese pensamiento, untó su pulgar en la tinta negra y lo pegó con fuerza en el papel, todo bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hombres. Dejó puesta su firma y número de identificación al costado tal y como se indicaba y les entregó el contrato luego de limpiarse con una toalla húmeda su dedo ennegrecido.

—Está haciendo lo correcto — le dijo Yakushi palmeando su hombro.

—Lo sé —respondió, pero en el fondo no se sentía muy seguro de haberlo hecho.

La misma sensación inquietante le acompañó hasta su casa, donde encontró a Sasuke encima de un banquito, refunfuñando en la esquina de la cocina donde solía guardar sus reservas de ramen instantáneo. La sensación de culpa se intensificó cuando comenzó a analizar el cuerpo del moreno y de cómo se había entregado a él con tanta pasión la última vez que le vio desnudo.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente. Se suponía que estaban enojados, debía comportarse como tal. Dispuesto a largarse a su habitación sin saludar, se volteó en silencio hacia el pasillo con intenciones de encerrarse en su habitación.

—¿A qué has salido?

Mierda, cada día que pasaba se sentía un idiota por subestimar la capacidad del otro para percatarse de todo lo que pasaba. Volvió sobre sus talones para encontrarse con los ojos negros mirándole desde la alacena con curiosidad.

—He ido a mi última reunión con Orochimaru.

Bajó la mirada a instante. Estaba feliz porque él sabía que su situación económica prosperaría poniendo su dinero en manos de un experto, pero aún así, no quería ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos de Sasuke. No podría soportarlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Por tu cara puedo ver que has acabado haciéndome caso —alzó la vista, confundido, viendo cómo el otro terminaba de sacar envases de ramen del mueble—. Ya encontrarás otra forma de salir adelante.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —volvió a sentir la otra mirada sobre sí, tan curiosa como la suya propia—. He ido a cerrar el negocio. Está hecho.

Sabía que pasaría. Vio al chico bajarse del banquito de madera y dejarlo guardado en otro mueble. En silencio, se movió a través de la cocina para llenar un vaso con agua y salir de ella pasando por el lado suyo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Supo entonces que por dentro Sasuke estaba enojado.

—¿No dirás nada?

—Los vasos de tu asquerosa comida están caducados. Deberías revisar lo que tienes de vez en cuando.

Y dicho aquello, cerró la puerta de su habitación con tanta fuerza que Naruto creyó que se le habían soltado las bisagras.

Olvidando el estúpido, y para él inservible sentimiento de culpabilidad, se dirigió a pisotones hacia la habitación de Sasuke. ¡Nadie, ni siquiera ese estúpido niñato le gritaría así y menos en su casa! Le parecía increíble que alguien a quien apenas conocía hace pocos meses pudiese intentar intervenir en las decisiones que él tomaba con respecto a su trabajo. Aunque en el fondo, debía admitir que le gustaba un poco que se preocuparan por él.

No era por el hecho de que fuese Sasuke.

—¡Abre la puerta! —golpeo con fuerza la madera, notando que Sasuke había puesto llave—. ¡Abre!

—¡No! —escuchó desde adentro— ¿De qué me sirve cuidarte si te pasarás mis consejos por el culo? Mejor ni me hables, idiota, que luego no quiero que me hagas responsable por perderlo todo.

—¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!

Volvió a golpear la fuerza con frustración y cada vez más fuerte. Tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, eso sí era seguro.

Pegó un salto hacia atrás, enojado y sorprendido, cuando la cara roja de Sasuke se asomó por la rendija de la puerta. Parecía que estaba casi tan enfurecido con él, pero no lograba entender por qué creía que tenía el derecho de estar enojar. ¡Si era problema de él, no suyo!

—¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de golpear como un animal? —le dijo con fastidio—. Harás un hoyo en la puerta.

—¡Y una mierda que haré un hoyo!

De un empujón metió al universitario dentro de la habitación, y acto seguido él también lo hizo. Se paseó por la habitación como león enjaulado, sin saber verdaderamente por qué se había metido. La habitación estaba impregnada en el olor de Sasuke, y debía admitir que era un olor agradable, quizás demasiado para su gusto. Incluso había logrado calmarse un poco gracias al cómodo aroma. Detuvo su caminata alterada por la habitación bajo la intensa mirada negra sobre él.

Sasuke puso una de sus manos sobre sus caderas, expectante por un nuevo arranque de enojo, pero no sucedió. Naruto se quedó mirándole desde ese punto fijo, bastante cerca de él, casi lo suficiente como para sentir el calor de la furia que había recorrido su cuerpo. No sabía que hacer enojar al rubio fuese tan fácil, y menos que se le quitara en tan poco tiempo

—No te entiendo —dijo Naruto de pronto—. No entiendo por qué eres tú quien se preocupa...

—No quiero irme de aquí.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, él también quería decirle que no quería que fuera, que no iba a pasar nada y que todo estaría bien. La emoción aleatoria de la furia volvió a su cuerpo al sentirse incapaz de retener a Sasuke en casa. Golpeó la estantería detrás suyo con impotencia, provocando la caída de varios objetos entre sus pies. Le pidió disculpas a Sasuke con la mirada por el desastre, pero los ojos del otro estaban anclados en un punto fijo en el suelo y sus mejillas tenían una tonalidad rojiza. El bicho de la curiosidad le picó, siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada del otro cercana a sus pies.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un envase de pasta de dientes, pero cuando leyó el nombre del contenido desechó enseguida su pensamiento inocente.

—¿Lubricante? —preguntó más para sí mismo

El tubo que lo contenía estaba arrugado y claramente había sido ocupado con anterioridad. Sus ojos desorbitados viajaron desde el objeto entre ambos y los ojos de Sasuke que le miraban sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

¿Lo estaba usando él solo? ¿Lo estaría usando con alguien más? ¿Es que acaso Sasuke tenía pareja y no se lo había comentado? Su cara iba perdiendo color a medida que sus cuestionamientos aumentaban. No podía creer que después de todas las ayudas que entre ambos se habían brindado viviendo bajo el mismo techo, el moreno decidiera guardar ese tipo de secretos con él. No era justo.

—Estás pálido —comentó Sasuke, quien poco después se arrepintió al ver la mirada acuosa del otro perdida en el objeto.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía traicionado. No sabía de dónde había tenido la idea de que Sasuke tenía un ligero interés en él.

—Has traído gente a casa, ¿no es así?

La voz trémula le hizo estremecerse. Cualquiera fuese la idea que estaba cruzando por la cabeza del Uzumaki, estaba errada. Se quedó ahí parado, analizando lo que había querido decir con esas palabras. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo indirectamente que él era un tipo que se revolcaba con cualquiera?

Vale, ahora ya no sentía lástima por Naruto.

—No he traído a nadie —gruñó. Se agachó para recoger el lubricante que Naruto miraba desahuciado—. Esas cosas que piensas de mí... —murmuró—, lamento decirte que no son ciertas. Yo no soy así. —Colocó el objeto en su lugar de origen y se volvió hacia el rubio, que seguía evitando su mirada—. Pero más lamento que seas un capullo.

Naruto sabía que decía cosas sin pensar, pero era difícil para él conocer a Sasuke si éste no le decía nada. Ahora sí se sentía como un reverendo idiota y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. En el fondo sabía que Sasuke se había comportado como un buen inquilino, y para qué negarlo, también le gustaba su personalidad aunque fuese sombría y algo molesta a veces.

No había que ser un genio para saber que la había cagado.

—Oye...

—Da igual —le interrumpió el moreno, que se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y buscaba las llaves encima de su mesita de noche—. No sé a qué hora vuelva.

Le observó abrir la puerta y cerrarla cuando hubo salido.

Se quedó ahí, en medio de la habitación de Sasuke, con los últimos rayos del sol colarse a través del visillo y el olor del cuerpo ausente. Incluso sentía que la alfombra le estaba juzgando por haber sido un animal a la hora de incriminar a su compañero de piso.

¡Sí, merecía la medalla al más idiota de todos los tiempos!

* * *

Pasaron varias horas en las cuales no supo dónde estaba su inquilino, pero su mente le recordaba una y otra que ése era el propósito, después de todo: no quería que supiese dónde se encontraba ni que tampoco se esforzara en buscarlo. El mensaje que indicaba que Sasuke había apagado su teléfono era una clara señal de aquello.

Había intentado distraerse con lo que había podido. Había cambiado de canal repetidas veces, dándole vueltas a la programación del cable por lo menos unas cinco veces. También había intentado poner la radio y distraerse con algo de buena música, pero todas estaban tocando esa música moderna que tanto detestaba. Incluso se había sentado frente a la computadora y había abierto el _facebook,_ cosa que rara vez hacía, y había aceptado una de las miles de invitaciones al _candy crush_ que tenía dentro de sus solicitudes, pero lamentablemente el juego se le había antojado demasiado aburrido después de llegar al tercer nivel.

No, no había nada que pudiese distraerlo.

Hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá que tantas veces había compartido con Sasuke. Gruñó quedamente, ocultado su rostro entre los cojines. Se le hizo gracioso el recuerdo de que en su última ruptura amorosa, había hecho exactamente lo mismo: se había dejado caer sobre el mueble y se había lamentado repetidamente por lo idiota que había sido. La única diferencia era que él no había roto con Sasuke, porque no eran nada.

Pero un rinconcito de su mente, uno muy molesto, le gritó que a él le hubiese gustado que sí.

Últimamente su sexualidad se había visto cruelmente atacada por sus constantes pensamientos y sonrojos cuando el moreno estaba cerca o era mencionado. Y no es que él fuese algo así como un _heterocurioso, _pero ahora empezaba a ver las cosas de forma distinta sabiendo que había un gay bajo su techo, el cual era más atractivo de lo que hubiese pensado —había dejado en constancia que aquél era un pensamiento objetivo—, y que claramente a él le estaba causando estragos con su tortuosa vida emocional.

Vale, dejando todos esos ataques de hombría de lado... quizás le gustaba un poco Sasuke.

Volviendo a taparse la cara, profirió un nada masculino grito contra el almohadón, liberando todas las sensaciones que le causaba renunciar a todas las vaginas del mundo por _salchicha_. El sólo pensarlo hacía que se pusieran de punta los pelos de la nuca.

¿A quién quería engañar? Incluso había tenido sexo con él. Y que los dioses le perdonaran, pero había sido el mejor polvo de toda su vida. Incluso había logrado pillarle el gustillo a esa guarrada que suponía el meterse los dedos por un agujero del cual se suponía que _todo debía salir y nada debía entrar_, según su anterior filosofía de vida.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando rememoró la imagen de Sasuke bajo su cuerpo, disfrutado el sexo tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Cualquier persona se habría mostrado prejuiciosa ante tal imagen de un supuesto heterosexual con un hombre que gustaba de tener pollas enormes metidas en el culo.

No había pensado en eso.

La primera vez que vio a Sasuke en su máximo estado de intimidad con aquél enorme aparato que simulaba un pene, se había impresionado por el diámetro y la longitud de éste. Calculaba que más o menos debía haber medido unos veinticinco centímetros, cosa que en aquellos momentos de ocio analítico le caía como patada en el estómago. Él no era precisamente un tío de gigantescos atributos, pero siempre había llevado con el pecho inflado unos orgullosos dieciocho centímetros a cuestas.

Sin embargo, aquello sólo le dejaba preocupado en esos momentos. Quizás al chico le gustaban más grandes y gruesas, y no tan normales como la suya. El hecho de que Sasuke fuese un goloso era un tema que le preocupaba y le excitaba a la vez.

Gruñó, enojado por no poder liberar su mente del chico. Estaba cansado de pensar en él todo el día, todos los días.

Prendió la televisión nuevamente. Ya eran las diez cuando hubo terminado de dar vueltas con respecto al mismo tema y aún seguía sin saber nada de Sasuke. _Nunca te llama cuando sale_, le dijo una vocecilla dentro suyo, _¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora?._ Naruto tuvo que reconocer que ese era un buen punto, y de vuelta otra vez a su estado de ansiedad, comenzó una nueva trayectoria de zapping, acabando en el canal de las noticias.

Era un reportaje que no le había llamado la atención hasta que se había nombrado el parque donde el susodicho solía dar sus paseos nocturnos. Trataba de una investigación sobre los múltiples homicidios que se llevaban a cabo en el lugar a altas horas de la madrugada, donde se llenaba de gente con una historia criminal muy sucia. Sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más conforme mostraban las imágenes tomadas de las cámaras de seguridad, mostrando cómo un grupo de antisociales enterraba el cuerpo de una persona en uno de los lugares cerca del pequeño lago artificial que había por ahí.

Instintivamente recordó todas las conversaciones que había tenido con él, y la descripción del parque. Sasuke solía pasear cerca de la escena que estaban mostrando en televisión con el tipo cortado en pedacitos dentro de una bolsa de basura.

Su imaginación le llevó a ver la cabeza de Sasuke flotando por encima del lago mientras él daba un paseo con un perro imaginario. Perturbador.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, buscó su chaqueta, se la puso al revés —no tenía tiempo de fijarse en detalles—, y cogió las llaves a toda velocidad. Apenas bajó y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las llaves del carro encima, salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al famoso parque. Agradeció interiormente que no vivía tan lejos de él como para gastar tiempo de más.

Apenas hubo entrado al pequeño laberinto de arbustos que tenía como vestíbulo, miró el mapa del sitio. Él no conocía lo suficientemente bien el parque, pero sabía más o menos cómo llegar al lago. Volvió a tomar velocidad a través del tierral hecho camino, aún sin tener la seguridad de que Sasuke estuviese en ese lugar.

Un suspiro mezclado con alivio y cansancio salió de sus pulmones cuando divisó la figura de quien buscaba, sentado en una de las bancas, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su aliento saliendo en forma de vapor de su boca. La extensa banca no era ocupada por otra persona a parte de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un paranoico. Sasuke podía cuidarse solo.

Sonrió para sí mismo con burla y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos al sentirlas heladas con las bajas temperaturas de la noche. Reconocía que había enceguecido ante la posibilidad de perder al Uchiha, y eso le hacía sentir estúpido, pero aún así, sentía que una gran revelación se abría ante sus ojos: no iba a ignorar que un sentimiento cálido se había alojado en su pecho, al darse cuenta de que la atracción que sentía por el otro era _demasiado_ real como para ignorarla de nuevo.

Su sonrisa no cedió cuando la cabeza de Sasuke se volteó en su dirección y se ganó una mirada de desprecio que sabía que no era gratuita.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó cuando se hubo aproximado para sentarse junto a él.

—La pregunta es tan idiota como tú —gruñó Sasuke, volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado con enojo—. No estás en buena posición para hacer preguntas.

—¿Aún estás enojado? —otra pregunta idiota, pudo suponer que cruzaba por la mente del otro cuando le vio en posición de levantarse—. Lo siento.

—¿De qué te disculpas? —Sasuke se volvió a mirarle con los ojos estrechos, bastante cabreado—. ¿Te diste cuenta que tu cerebro trabaja más lento que tu boca?

—No estoy orgulloso de eso, ¿sí? —dijo, picado por el insulto—. Vine a salvar tu culo grande y gordo de asesinos seriales, o de que vendan tus vísceras en el mercado negro, ¿vale? Ahora compórtate como un chico grande y vámonos a casa.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Da igual —respondió, recordando que Sasuke no sabía nada de lo que había visto en televisión—. Vamos, perdóname. He sido el capullo más grande hoy, no hagas que me sienta peor.

Exhaló frustrado. Naruto, de alguna forma, lograba mitigar su enojo con un par de palabras sinceras y uno que otro pestañeo arrepentido. Sabía que lo sentía, pero él también tenía ganas de hacerle sufrir aunque fuese un poco.

A la mierda, hacía tanto frío que sentía los cojones arrugados como pasas dentro de los calzoncillos.

Se levantó con elegancia del asiento, no queriendo observar la gloriosa sonrisa que seguramente estaría esbozando el molesto Uzumaki al haber logrado su cometido.

—Volvamos —sentenció. Naruto se puso de pie junto a él, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta al apartamento—. ¿Dónde se supone que vas, imbécil?

—Te invitaré un café... _bastardo _—le sonrió—. Hay que celebrar que estamos bien.

Alzó una ceja ante la alegría injustificada del rubio. Ellos solían pelearse y reconciliarse fácil, no veía por qué esta vez sería una razón para celebrarlo. Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a seguir su camino hacia la cafetería que estaría cruzando el parque.

—Una cosa más —dijo con gravedad, haciendo que Naruto se volteara preocupado—. Mi culo _no es gordo._

* * *

—Podría haber sido un lugar más decente...

—¡Eh! Son tiempos difíciles, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke gruñó algo parecido a "tacaño", pero lejos de sentirse ofendido, Naruto le regaló una sonrisa. Sabía que el lugar no era un sitio de lujo, pero era lo único que se encontraba abierto a esas horas de la noche, y además, el único que era accesible según lo indicaba su billetera.

Sacó su móvil, y a pesar de que era para ver la hora, ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando observó que Sasuke hacía lo mismo con su propio aparato, pero no para hacer lo mismo que él pretendía. Alzó una ceja confundida cuando sintió un suave "click" que provenía de la cámara del aparato.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó curioso, al ver que Sasuke seguía presionando la pantalla táctil de su teléfono.

—Te acabo de fotografiar, ¿no es obvio? —Alzó una ceja, pidiéndole una respuesta más completa—. Es para cuando me llames.

—Ah.

Ambos recibieron sus respectivos cafés cuando llegó la agradable muchacha que los atendía. Claramente era el típico café que se conseguía en algún tarro del supermercado, pero agradeció internamente que Sasuke no hiciese ningún comentario al respecto de lo pobre que lucía.

Aún con el móvil en mano, pensó que también estaría bien tener una fotografía de Sasuke para sí. Es decir, no había ningún problema, ¿no? El hecho de que le gustase _un poquito_ el moreno no tenía nada que ver. Era simplemente para no perder el tiempo viendo quién llamaba cuando estuviese manejando.

—Sonríe —le dijo, haciendo que fuese el turno de Sasuke de alzar una ceja cuando enfocó el cámara frente a su cara—. Vamos, no seas amargado.

—No voy a sonreír, imbécil.

—Bien — le dijo, y tomó la foto de todas formas. La imagen de Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado mientras bebía café se congeló en la pantalla—. Te guardaré con esa cara de frígido que te cargas.

—Bromea con eso todo lo que quieras, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

Naruto bajó el móvil, rojo de vergüenza mientras Sasuke le veía con total naturalidad. Claro, para el otro era fácil tocar ese tema debido a su naturaleza de bujarrón, pero para él, que recién estaba entrando a ese mundo desconocido (bueno, ya no tanto, se dijo), era un poco más complicado acostumbrarse a hablar de ello.

Se aclaró la garganta y bebió algo de café. Sasuke no paraba de mirar el aparato entre sus manos como si estuviese perdido en ello. En un acto de repentina bondad (o estupidez), le estiró el teléfono para que mirase lo que tenía que mirar. El chico aceptó de inmediato el ofrecimiento, y tras presionar unas cuantas teclas, sonrió satisfecho y le devolvió el objeto. La curiosidad le obligó a mirar al instante lo que se traía el chico entre manos.

Una sonrisa encantada estuvo a punto de salírsele de los labios, pero supo contenerse con cierta dificultad.

—¿No es algo egocéntrico de tu parte?

—Hn.

Sonrió al ver el ligero rosa en las mejillas de Sasuke y volvió su vista hacia el nuevo fondo de pantalla que tenía en su móvil, donde se encontraba la fotografía que acababa de sacarle a su acompañante. Agradeció internamente que el otro hubiese tomado la iniciativa de hacerlo, porque para él habría sido demasiado vergonzoso.

Pasaron el resto de los minutos en un cómodo silencio, escuchando la música ambiental que ponía el pequeño café por esas horas. Bebieron su café con calma, recuperando la temperatura normal de sus cuerpos luego de haber sufrido por aquél frío salvaje hacía afuera.

Cuando ambos acordaron en silencio que era hora de partir, Naruto se levantó rápidamente de la mesa para dirigirse a la caja para pagar. Sasuke le siguió en silencio.

—¿No preferirías que pagase yo ésta vez? —preguntó detrás suyo—. Para que dejes de quejarte de tu pobreza, para variar.

—No seas pesado —le reclamó.

La cajera no tardó en arribar su puesto, preguntándole qué era lo que había consumido y si pagaría con efectivo. Al echar un vistazo a su billetera y no ver billetes, le dijo que pagaría con tarjeta.

Tras él, Sasuke sólo podía rebotar su pie sobre el piso con un mal presentimiento.

—Confirme el monto e ingrese su contraseña —le informó la cajera a Naruto, luego de que hubiese deslizado su tarjeta por el lector. Siguiendo las órdenes, presionó los botones correspondientes y esperó a que le entregaran el recibo—. Contraseña incorrecta. Vuelva a intentarlo otra vez.

Arrugó el entrecejo, completamente seguro de que había ingresado correctamente su contraseña. Volvió a deslizar la tarjeta y hacer lo que correspondía, arrojando error nuevamente. Miró a Sasuke, que se encontraba mirándole de forma contraída, y se volvió para intentar pagar nuevamente. Frente a él, la cajera suspiró, esperando a procediera nuevamente a ingresas sus datos.

—Contraseña incorrecta. Su tarjeta se ha bloqueado —le informó con pesar—. Si no tiene cómo pagar...

—Yo lo haré.

Se sentía como un completo idiota, mirando cómo Sasuke le dedicaba una breve mirada antes se sacar unos pocos billetes de su cartera. No lograba recordar cuándo habría él cambiado su clave del banco, siendo que era la misma que usaba para casi todo. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, lo presentía, y también sabía que Sasuke estaba al tanto de ello.

Caminaron a casa en silencio. El Uchiha revolvió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, volviendo a sentirse congelado bajo el frío de la noche.

—Deja que abra yo —le dijo Sasuke una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta del piso—, no vaya a ser que olvides cuál es la llave.

—Bastardo.

Ninguno sintió el acostumbrado alivio de entrar a casa. Antes de dormir, ambos acordaron que Sasuke acompañaría a Naruto a primera hora para ir a recuperar su clave al banco.

Esa noche Naruto ansió más que nunca no tener que dormir solo en su cama.

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron las persianas de su habitación, Sasuke ya estaba bañado y vestido, listo para acompañar al rubio a sus trámites antes de partir a la universidad.

No iba a negar que tenía unas crecientes sospechas con respecto al repentino cambio en la tarjeta que manejaba Naruto y al contrato recientemente firmado con Orochimaru. Frunció el entrecejo antes de anudarse las agujetas de los zapatos, pensando al viejo no le llamaban "La Serpiente" en el rubro en el que trabajaba su padre por nada.

Una vez hubo salido de la habitación, un ojeroso Naruto le esperaba en la sala, mirando a nada en particular.

—Buenos días.

—Sí, ya —le respondió el rubio. No se había levantado con el mejor humor del mundo (aunque, por su cara, dudaba bastante de que hubiese dormido), pero tenía que ser paciente—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez, debo estudiar luego.

—Está bien...

Escuchó al Uzumaki gruñir durante todo el trayecto hacia el automóvil, como si todo el mundo fuese culpable de sus desgracias. Inclusive, cuando llegaron al carro, Naruto preguntó por qué demonios al tanque le quedaba menos de un cuarto de gasolina. Él simplemente rodó los ojos e intentó permanecer circunspecto ante la situación, aunque claramente moría por decirle que él era el idiota que no era capaz de tomar el autobús cuando apenas tenía dinero para rellenar el estanque de esa porquería.

El embotellamiento matutino no mejoró el humor del rubio durante su camino al banco. Hizo oídos sordos a las peleas que tenía el rubio con los conductores que le rodeaban, alegando que manejaban como monos de circo, pero Sasuke no paraba de pensar que era Naruto quién estaba tratando de doblar en una vía que no correspondía, sin embargo, se quedó callado ante la posibilidad de que su crítica podría enfurecer al rubio a tal punto que le arrancaría la cabeza de un sólo guantazo.

Al llegar al banco, Sasuke se sintió aliviado de tocar tierra firme. Naruto podía llegar a ser un bestia al volante cuando estaba cabreado.

—¡Sasuke, capullo, como no vengas enseguida te pateo el culo! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Contuvo el impulso de golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano, ¿es que acaso no podía ser un poco menos escandaloso?

Una vez ambos hubieron entrado al banco, el rubio se puso a alegar contra el guardia, reclamando que lo que le pasaba era un asunto importante y que no podía gastar su tiempo en hacer una puta fila. En completo mutismo, Sasuke buscó la ventanilla indicada para sus problemas y se puso a la cola de la fila correspondiente. Suspiró cuando observó a Naruto acercarse a él con resignación, saltándose a la gente que iba detrás en la fila y situándose a su lado.

—Perderá su trabajo por mentecato —gruñó. El niño pequeño que estaba acompañado de su madre en la fila, tras ellos, rió ante el insulto. Naruto giró la cabeza con enojo—. ¿Y tú qué miras?

El niño cerró la boca, apenado. El Uzumaki volvió su cabeza hacia adelante, no sin ganarse antes la mirada de desprecio de la madre del niño.

—Deberías calmarte.

—¡Báh!

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos estando en la fila, hasta que finalmente llegó su turno. Por unos momentos se mantuvo indeciso sobre si seguir a Naruto hacia el módulo de atención, sintiendo se su cuerpo estaba generando una predisposición a una mala respuesta por parte del banco.

Pero no podía dejar al rubio solo. Siendo sincero, el pobre hombre podía comportarse de forma bastante limítrofe cuando quería.

Se situó justo detrás de la silla de Naruto, quedando de pie detrás de él. La mujer a cargo le miró con curiosidad, a lo que él simplemente respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una clara señal que indicaba que venía acompañando al otro.

—¿Cuál es el problema, caballeros?

Le hizo cierta gracia la pregunta, imaginando la cara que Naruto debería haber puesto.

—Mi problema, señorita, es que alguno de ustedes, incompetentes, ha modificado mi clave del banco —siseó el rubio con furia—. Quisiera exactamente saber _por qué_.

—Verá, señor, ninguno de los ejecutivos del banco tiene el poder para hacer el cambio de contraseña a menos que el titular lo pida —le explicó la señora. Sasuke imaginó que las entrenaban para tener una infinita paciencia—. Lo que podemos hacer es...

—¡Soluciónelo de una buena vez!

La mujer pegó un pequeño bote sobre su asiento y comenzó a teclear un par de cosas en el ordenador. Le pidió los datos de cliente a Naruto un par de veces. Desde donde estaba parado pudo ver cómo el rostro de la mujer pasaba de rojo y regordete a verde pálido. La corazonada de que las cosas no saldrían bien aumentó cuando las manos de la mujer comenzaron a temblar cuando empezó a imprimir algunos documentos.

—Señor... Uzumaki —le dijo la mujer, temblorosa—. Al parecer, a las trece con cuarenta y siete minutos del día de ayer, usted vino personalmente a retirar todos los fondos de su cuenta. —La mujer le extendió los documentos, los cuales Naruto tomó pausadamente. Imaginó que el rubio estaba tan atónito como él—. Su cuenta ha sido cerrada.

Lo había visto venir.

El ligero balanceo de la silla sobre la que se apoyaba iba adelante y hacia atrás. Puso una de sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio para que supiese que estaba ahí con él, pero no parecía ser de mucha ayuda. La señora que los atendía miraba al hombre apenada, e incluso, la ejecutiva del módulo contiguo parecía haberse enterado y ahora se encontraba asomando su cabeza para mirar desde el lado.

Con un ligero temblor, Naruto se levantó de su silla y se despidió silenciosamente de quien les había atendido. Cuando se giró hacia él, el corazón se le contrajo.

Tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

—Vamos a casa.

La voz quebrada del otro hombre le hizo sentir miserable, y tras asentir quedamente, emprendieron su paso hacia el carro estacionado.

El viaje a casa fue el más largo para Sasuke, que no dejó de contemplar el rostro abatido de Naruto hasta que llegaron a su hogar.

* * *

¡Ya falta solo un capítulo! Esperamos, por milésima vez, que se pasen por el perfil.

Em y Manzani


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto le pertenece a Sasuke, Sasuke le pertenece a Naruto, ellos le pertenecen a Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a sus autoras, Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja.

La publicación de este fanfiction es con la intención de publicitar la página web que tenemos en mente para la publicación de escritos del fandom. Les agradeceríamos infinitamente que antes de comenzar con la lectura, echen un breve vistazo a nuestro perfil.

Los reviews del capítulo anterior los responderemos en otro momento, puesto que ambas nos encontramos poco disponibles en este momento. Obviamente, no podíamos dejar el fanfic sin actualizar, así que esperamos que lo disfruten.

Como sabrán quienes sí se toman en leer las notas de autor, este es el capítulo final. Ojalá sea de su agrado, y esperamos verlos si es que llegamos a publicar nuevamente en nombre de Ramen de Tomate.

* * *

**Alea iacta est**

**Capítulo IV**

—¡Debería haberte hecho caso! —gritó el rubio contra la almohada, la cual ahogó sus voces.

A su lado, de pie, Sasuke suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Había intentado, desde el primer momento, que el rubio no firmase aquello. Ese hombre con el que habían hablado tampoco le daba buena espina. Sin embargo, entendía que Naruto hubiese terminado aceptando la suculenta oferta, pues él mismo la había calificado de prometedora aunque irreal, aunque jamás le había dicho a su compañero lo primero. Tal vez él hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero jamás se lo admitiría; ni a Naruto ni a él mismo.

No se le daba bien consolar a la gente, pero hacerlo con Naruto suponía, además, un problema añadido bastante vergonzoso. No podía acercarse sin que su corazón empezase a latir frenético, y a duras penas controlaba las ganas que tenía de besarlo otra vez, pero había quedado bastante clara la postura de Naruto respecto a ese tema: aquello había sido un error que no debía volver a repetirse. A pesar de que, como bien había podido comprobar Sasuke, le había gustado; mucho.

Se sentó al lado del cuerpo tumbado del rubio y tragó saliva. ¿Debería decirle palabras de ánimo? ¿Disculparse por no haber insistido más, por no haberle ayudado más? ¿Tal vez con unas palmaditas en la espalda se resolviese todo?

Podía ser una excusa para tocarle.

Despacio, acercó su mano a la cubierta espalda de Naruto, quien pegó un ligero bote ante el contacto. Aún con la cabeza sobre el colchón, giró para mirarle. A Sasuke no le salió la sonrisa, pero trató de calmarlo con la mirada. Su mano se deslizó suavemente hacia uno de los hombros, provocando un escalofrío en la columna de Naruto, y apretó un poco, tratando de trasmitirle apoyo.

—Debería haberte hecho caso —repitió lastimeramente.

Sasuke notó que sus mejillas se encendían al sentir la cara de Naruto hundiéndose en su mano. Lo había perdido todo, todo en lo que había invertido.

—Lamentarte no te va a servir de nada —dijo Sasuke.

Sintió los labios de Naruto rozar su mano antes de que se despegase de él y lo mirase. No había llorado pero los ojos estaban acuosos.

—Ya no tengo nada, Sasuke. Me echarán del piso por no poder pagar, tendré que volver a vivir con mis padres, ¡y quién va a contratar a alguien que no tiene apenas estudios! Y si quisiera estudiar, ¡oh, tampoco puedo pagármelo!

Sasuke apretó los labios.

—Creí que el piso era tuyo —musitó.

—A medias —admitió—. Alquiler con opción a compra, pero ya no puedo seguir pagándolo. —Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor—. Me hubiera gustado vivir aquí.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón de ablandaba ante el tono desesperado de Naruto, pero se obligó a no mostrarlo. Inconscientemente, su mano masajeó el hombro de Naruto, quien al principio lo miró con las mejillas encendidas y luego se dejó, relajándose sobre la cama.

—Lo siento —susurró entre las almohadas—. Tendrás que buscar otro piso. —Abatido, se alzó para quedar sentado y dar la cara ante Sasuke. La mano de éste no abandonó en ningún momento el agarre, deslizándose hasta acabar rozando el cuello contrario—. Yo te buscaré uno, te lo prometo —se comprometió el rubio en seguida—. Seguro que a alguno de mis amigos no le importa...

Calló cuando sintió los tibios dedos de Sasuke rozar sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Observó por primera vez el otro brazo de Sasuke contra su cuello y al instante el bombeo de sangre en su pecho incrementó de velocidad y advirtió las aleteantes mariposas en su estómago. Se golpeó mentalmente; Sasuke era demasiado joven y, además, ¡a él nunca le habían gustado los hombres!

Pero con aquél chico era diferente. Desde que lo vio en la puerta de su casa Naruto supo que lo había estado esperando. Tal vez en sus fantasías tuviese pechos abultados y la entrepierna plana pero, ¿importaba eso realmente? Ahora, al pensar en la posibilidad de que Sasuke se fuese, cosa que definitivamente iba a ocurrir, su pecho se estrechaba y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que le cortaba la respiración.

—Habrá alguna forma de recuperar tu dinero —dijo Sasuke con calma, después de haber estudiado las palabras para no sonar demasiado preocupado—. Tal vez la denuncia sola no sirva, pero podrás demostrar que ha sido un fraude.

Ni siquiera él estaba convencido de eso, pero quería quedarse allí. No solía llevarse bien con la gente, no solía estar cómodo entre personas desconocidas. La idea del intercambio le ilusionaba y le repelía en un cincuenta por ciento, pero cuando comenzó a conocer a Naruto se sintió a gusto. Y, por más que quiso, Sasuke no pudo ignorar todos los roces y los momentos más íntimos compartidos. Y, sobre todo, aquella noche. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto con alguien, ni siquiera recordaba si antes lo había hecho.

Naruto, aunque su relación en un inicio fue algo brusca, se preocupó desde el principio porque se sintiese bien y le permitió todo tipo de libertades, a pesar de ser seis años menor. E incluso después de momentos incómodos ambos había podido pasar un buen rato, viendo una película que, en opinión de Sasuke, era totalmente absurda, pero con la que Naruto se rió a carcajadas. A Sasuke le gustaba oír a Naruto reír.

—Tal vez —asintió Naruto, un poco más animado—. Vamos a cenar.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Sasuke. Acarició la mejilla de Naruto que le quedaba más cerca y se levantó.

—Dios mío, ¡voy a poder comer ramen! —exclamó el rubio, alzándose triunfante y corriendo a la cocina.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Si algún día conseguía encandilar a Naruto, seguro que éste continuaba amando más al ramen.

Oh, ¿había pensado en _amar_?

La mañana siguiente despertó a Sasuke de mal humor. Como todas las mañanas. El insistente timbre del piso estaba sonando y gruñó, obligándose ponerse una camiseta. Miró el despertador: ¡las siete de la mañana! Recordaba haber oído a Naruto cantar en su habitación, parecía bastante borracho. Posó el ojo en la mirilla antes de abrir. ¿Desde cuándo el cartero llamaba puerta por puerta?

—¿Sí? —preguntó desconfiado, abriendo lo justo para poder verle la cara a ese tipo.

—¿Es usted Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó con voz formal.

—No, soy su compañero de piso —contestó—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Está el señor Uzumaki en casa?

—No está disponible.

—¿Haría el favor de entregarle esta notificación lo antes posible? —cuestionó, tendiéndole un sobre sellado.

Sasuke asintió cerrando la puerta y examinó el sobre con curiosidad. ¿"Tribunal judicial"? ¿En qué lío se había metido ese idiota?

—¡Naruto! —rugió por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la habitación del aludido con pasos fuertes—. ¡Naruto!

—¿Eh? —susurró el rubio con voz pastosa—. ¿Sasuke?

Estaba hecho un revoltijo entre sábanas sudadas y dentro de la habitación apestaba a alcohol. Sasuke frunció la nariz al entrar y se apresuró a abrir la ventana, tirando el sobre encima del adormilado rubio.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Naruto, enfocando bastante mal el sobre.

—Dímelo tú —exigió Sasuke—. ¡No podemos permitirnos multas ahora, imbécil!

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que Sasuke se sentaba en la cama, totalmente enfurecido. Había pasado más de media noche pensando en formas de quedarse ambos en esa casa. Él no podía estar pagando un piso y manteniendo a Naruto toda la vida (ni podía, ni lo haría aunque pudiese), pero si el muy inútil se movía seguro que conseguía un empleo y así volver a pagar mitad y mitad. ¡Y ahora el muy capullo le salía con temas fiscales!

—¿Qué multa? —preguntó el rubio, cogiendo el sobre y rasgándolo. Sasuke comprobó cómo el brillo de su cara se iba intensificando.

—¿Y ahora qué? —exigió saber.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! —gritó, brincando en la cama y olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza—. ¡No es una multa, Sasuke! Yo no tengo multas, bastardo. —Le sacó la lengua—. ¡Mira, lee! —instó con una gran sonrisa. Sasuke tomó el papel—. Puedes saltártelo todo hasta —siguió con el dedo el folio hasta detenerse en una línea— aquí.

El moreno lo miró mal igualmente, sin motivo aparente, y luego leyó lo señalado por su compañero: "... la corporación Hebi, presidida por Orochimaru (el apellido estaba borroso por una falta de imprenta) y su socio Kabuto Yakushi ha sido denunciada en más de una ocasión. Una investigación se estaba llevando a cabo desde hacía años. Estamos complacidos de anunciarle que hoy ha terminado con la exitosa detención de ambos y el cierre de la empresa. El dinero estafado será devuelto a los denunciados, además de recibir todos una indemnización de..."

—¿¡Veinte millones de yenes!? —exclamó con la boca completamente abierta.

—¿¡Sabes lo que eso significa!?

Naruto lo miró con ojos brillantes, de pie en la cama, mientras él levantó la vista y le sonrió suavemente. El rubio empezó a chillar muy agudo, perdido en su felicidad, y sólo cuando la adrenalina en su cuerpo bajó se dio cuenta de la resaca que tenía.

—Te traeré algo —ofreció Sasuke. Dos minutos después volvió con un envase de ramen y dos pastillas.

—Hey, no eres tan capullo si me ves medio muerto —bromeó Naruto.

—Calla y come —dijo Sasuke, metiendo los palillos con fideos en la boca abierta.

Entre risas ahogadas, bufidos exasperados y fideos por la cama, Naruto acabó roncando de nuevo en su colchón y Sasuke, incapaz de volver a dormirse, se permitió sonreír en el salón, mientras se preparaba para ir a clase.

—¡Ya he llegado! —anunció horas más tarde, entrando de nuevo en la casa.

—¡Hola! —escuchó el enérgico saludo de Naruto, proveniente de la cocina.

Se dirigió hacia allí dejando sus cosas desperdigadas en el sofá sin miramiento alguno, ya las ordenaría después.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ceñudo al oler _algo_ en el ambiente.

—¡Cocino! —dijo Naruto muy alegre, girándose para mirarle con una sonrisa.

Sasuke jadeó por lo bajo para contrarrestar el efecto de la sonrisa del rubio. Buscó agua en la nevera para despejar su boca de la sequedad que repentinamente le había atacado y volvió a girarse hacia su compañero.

—Tú no sabes cocinar.

—Al menos lo intento —replicó con los mofletes llenos de aire.

Sasuke enterneció ante el infantil gesto del que, supuestamente, era más mayor que él y se acercó, colocándose a su lado.

—¿Arroz? —cuestionó olisqueando el aire.

—Onigiri —corrigió Naruto con una sonrisa. Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. Tú siempre me haces ramen —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros y adquiriendo un ligero rubor—. ¡Mira, mira!

Apagó el fuego y, con una cuchara, sacó el arroz y lo dejó en un molde, rellenándolo de algo que Sasuke no supo qué era y recubriéndolo de más arroz. Acto seguido lo envolvió con alga _nori_ y se lo tendió al moreno; pero cuando Sasuke fue a cogerlo lo alejó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces, anormal? —dijo molesto. Tenía hambre después de toda la mañana en la universidad, ¡quería su comida favorita!

—Abre la boca —instruyó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a protestar, pero su cuerpo dejó de hacerle caso e hizo lo que le pedían. El sabor salado del arroz rozó su lengua y propinó un mordisco, llevándose la mitad del alimento. Naruto sonrió entretenido y, cuando hubo tragado, volvió a acercarle el onigiri.

Viendo el cielo abierto, Sasuke engulló lo que quedaba, apreciando al final los dedos de Naruto. Completamente adrede, deslizó su lengua entre ellos.

El rubio se irguió al momento, tenso y expectante. Sus mejillas se tintaron de un leve tono rojizo, pero, en lugar de apartar la mano, la removió dentro de la boca de Sasuke. Sonriendo de anticipación, Sasuke deslizó sus labios por los dedos hasta casi sacarlos de su boca y luego volvió a cubrirlos. Naruto tembló, imaginando que no eran sus dedos.

—Sasuke —gruñó con la boca seca. El moreno lo miró aún con la boca ocupada—, tenemos que hablar.

La última vez que él mismo había dicho eso habían terminado follando salvajemente sobre la mesa del comedor, así que a Sasuke no le pareció tan mala idea. Con un último lametón dejó los dedos de Naruto y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tú dirás.

Naruto tragó saliva y se frotó las manos, sintiendo la saliva de Sasuke volverse fresca al aire. No sabía por dónde empezar, ni siquiera sabía si quería decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía; lo que tenía claro era que no hacerlo no era una opción.

—Nunca me han atraído los hombres —confesó atropelladamente. Sasuke alzó una ceja—. Pero yo... tú... —Maldijo por lo bajo, intentando encontrar las palabras antes de volver a hablar—. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros —murmuró—, han pasado muchas cosas de por medio pero yo... yo no soy de los que se acuestan con cualquiera.

Sasuke asintió, entendiendo el mensaje.

—Tranquilo —dijo con calma, aunque algo cercano a su corazón tintineó como si fuese un cristal a punto de romperse—. No volveré a molestar. Si estás más cómodo puedo buscar otro piso.

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar Naruto—. No me has entendido.

—O quizás tú te has explicado como el culo.

—Oh, cállate. —Ya bastante vergonzoso era admitir eso—. Lo que quiero decir es que, a pesar de todo, tú —cogió aire— me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

Ya lo había dicho. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la retirada espantada de Sasuke, los reproches, el "¿Por un polvo te enamoras, anormal?", y demás cosas que le acabarían haciendo más daño del que estaba preparado para soportar. Pero todo lo que recibió fue un beso.

Sasuke se pegó a él de manera brusca, en algo similar a un beso que más parecía un choque de fuerzas. Sus labios encajaron con dificultad y los dientes se golpearon, y tarde se dio cuenta Naruto de que el moreno había reaccionado de forma tan agresiva para evitar que le viese colorado de vergüenza. Trató inútilmente de separarlo de él empujándolo de los hombros, pero Sasuke enredó las manos en su cuello y profundizó el beso.

Naruto dejó de poner resistencia cuando comenzó a pensar que Sasuke le estaba besando porque correspondía sus sentimientos. Cogió al moreno de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta él, reduciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos al mínimo. Sólo se separaban para cambiar la posición de la cabeza y seguir con el beso, cada vez más húmedo y hambriento. La espalda de Sasuke terminó apoyada en la encimera, y Naruto a punto estuvo de subirse encima para abrirlo de piernas allí mismo.

—Vamos a la habitación —ronroneó Sasuke a su oído.

Viéndose incapaz de resistirse a las peticiones que aquella voz le hacía, Naruto alzó a Sasuke de su sitio y lo dejó en el suelo, sin darle espacio para respirar. Tropezando con los diversos muebles que poblaban el apartamento llegaron a la puerta del rubio, la primera que les vino de paso. Con manos ansiosas Naruto abrió y ambos se precipitaron al interior, cayendo segundos después sobre la cama.

Naruto luchó por invertir posiciones, intentando ganar el puesto de arriba, pero Sasuke no cedió. Apoyando las rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura, le inmovilizó las piernas con las propias y guió las manos de Naruto hacia su cuerpo, distrayéndolo finalmente con un beso. Su lengua recorrió con experta maestría la cavidad contraria, enrollándose con su compañera y ahogando jadeos ansiosos de ambos.

La ropa sobraba y estorbaba. A tirones, camisas, camisetas y pantalones acabaron desparramados por el suelo, y las erecciones tuvieron vía prácticamente libre para rozarse, tan sólo frenadas con la tela de la ropa interior. Naruto gimió con el contacto, agarrando a Sasuke de la cintura para colocarlo completamente sobre su entrepierna y comenzando un balanceo que simulaba sincronizadas embestidas. Sasuke se mordió el labio en un intento de contener su libido.

Bajó sus calzoncillos a la par que los de Naruto, dejándolos completamente desnudos a ambos. La erguida erección del rubio golpeó sus nalgas, haciéndolo contraer sus músculos más internos por pura expectación. Aguardando lo que vendría con ansia.

Él mismo se llevó dos dedos a su boca, pero poco los ensalivó. La lengua de Naruto acariciando su pecho y sus manos delineando su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco; necesitaba sentirlo otra vez, comprobar que realmente Naruto lo deseaba como él lo deseaba. El rubio alzó la mirada, anonadado ante la imagen de Sasuke chupando sus propios dígitos, y los siguió sin discreción hasta que estos se perdieron en la entrepierna morena. Relamiéndose los labios, Naruto empezó a masturbarlo, arrancando gemidos extasiados de Sasuke.

El moreno dejó de prepararse demasiado pronto, pero le dio igual. Controlando como pudo el temblor de sus rodillas por la deliciosa mano de Naruto, tomó entre sus dedos el henchido pene contrario y lo dirigió directo a su entrada, sentándose en él sin contemplación.

Naruto no supo si Sasuke gimió tan alto de placer o de dolor, pero esa duda no le paró en su tarea de hacerle moverse arriba y abajo. El moreno se acopló a su cuerpo, le sonrió levemente (aunque después lo negaría) y, sirviéndose de sus anchos hombros morenos como apoyo, empezó a mover las caderas a un ritmo delirante. Naruto apretó los dedos contra la blanca piel ante las sensaciones; era incluso mejor que la última vez.

Sasuke no dejaba de soltar gemidos ahogados contra su rostro que eran correspondidos con jadeos y gemidos más escandalosos. La mano de Naruto que masturbaba a Sasuke empezó a moverse con más rapidez, siguiendo los movimientos del mismo chico. El moreno estaba a punto y, recolocando las piernas, empezó a moverse con irregularidad. Las contracciones de Sasuke estaban llevando a Naruto también a su límite.

—Na-Naruto –jadeó Sasuke segundos antes de correrse.

El espeso y caliente líquido sobre su abdomen y su nombre pronunciado de esa forma fueron los últimos alicientes para que el rubio alzase las caderas y se esparciese en el interior del otro. Sasuke cayó agotado sobre su propia semilla, sin importarle pringarse más de lo que ya estaba. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, escuchando su corazón volver lentamente a su ritmo habitual. El típico sopor del ambiente comenzó a abrumarlo y, aunque su estómago rugió, no pensó en moverse.

—Sasuke —susurró Naruto minutos después.

—¿Hm? —preguntó a punto de caer dormido.

—Te quiero.

No contestó, pero su corazón, su estómago, o cualquier otro órgano dio un agradable vuelco y, sonriendo sin que Naruto lo viese, cayó en brazos de Morfeo, arropado por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo contrario.

* * *

Con el dinero que le iban a dar y la ayuda de Sasuke, Naruto empezó a plantear un nuevo negocio en el que, teóricamente, no necesitaría a nadie nunca. Su _novio_ (qué bien sonaba la palabra) le instruía para que no cometiese los errores anteriores y, así, no volver a quebrar.

Tener a Sasuke era similar a estar continuamente soñando. Su carácter se había amoldado ligeramente a la convivencia en pareja con otra persona, aunque seguía siendo tan arisco como antes. Pero a Naruto poco le importaba.

A cada minuto, los guiños aumentaban; a cada hora había más roces estuviesen donde estuviesen; a cada día aparecían más dulces besos cuando entraban y salían del apartamento. Naruto sentía que flotaba cuando lo abrazaba por detrás, estando Sasuke buscando alguno de sus aburridos libros, o cuando se acurrucaban en el sofá viendo cualquier cosa en la televisión.

Y el sexo. A Naruto había dejado de preocuparle que le gustase tanto el sexo con un hombre. Sasuke era hermoso, sus gemidos eran los más eróticos que había oído y, además, era muy bueno en la cama. Definitivamente, aquél día que empezó con una horrible resaca se convirtió en el principio de su felicidad completa.

Hasta que llamó Kushina.

—_¡Cariño!_ —exclamó su madre al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el nuevo negocio?_

_ —_Va bien —dijo con entusiasmo—. Creo que para marzo podré abrirlo.

—_¡Me alegro tanto! ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun? Espero que lo estés tratando bien, recuerda que es tu invitado, ¡Mikoto siempre me pregunta y nunca sé qué responderle!_

Mierda.

Las alarmas de su cerebro se dispararon todas a la vez. Arrodillado en un extremo del sofá y con Sasuke a su espalda repartiendo besos y haciendo diversos dibujo con los dedos, tragó saliva nervioso. Tapó el auricular antes de dirigirse al moreno.

—Para —susurró—. Es mi madre.

Sasuke asintió algo molesto y se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, escuchando la conversación. Naruto le llamó cotilla con la mirada.

—Sasuke está bien —respondió con toda naturalidad. El aludido le sonrió y le dio un travieso mordisco en la oreja—. ¿Y tú cómo estás, mamá?

—_Bien, ya sabes._

Mientras Kushina le contaba todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que hablaron, con quién había mantenido contacto, cómo estaba Minato y demás cosas, Naruto maquinaba la manera perfecta de revelarle a su madre que era gay y estaba saliendo con su nuevo compañero de piso, varios años menor que él, hijo pequeño de una íntima amiga suya. Naruto cuando revelaba algo lo hacía a lo grande.

—_Y, bueno, como Sasuke-kun se irá a principios de verano..._

Esa frase cortó todo hilo de pensamiento que estuviese teniendo. Miró a Sasuke con expresión de horror: ambos parecían haber olvidado que el menor estaba de intercambio. Sasuke bajó la mirada, huyendo de los interrogantes ojos azules y dejándole a Naruto un mal sabor de boca. Tenía que elegir: volver a Europa con su familia o continuar allí los estudios, junto a Naruto.

—_¿Por qué no venís a cenar este sábado?_

Su madre le dio a Naruto la oportunidad para decirle lo que quería... si Sasuke no tenía problema con ello.

—Claro —contestó—. Allí estaremos.

En cuanto el teléfono tocó de nuevo su base Naruto cogió la cabeza de Sasuke y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Imaginaba en lo que pensaba Sasuke, pero era algo que debían hablar los dos.

—¿Tus padres saben que eres gay? —fue lo primero que se interesó en preguntar.

Se habían conocido mucho conviviendo, más desde que habían empezado a salir, pero Sasuke nunca había hablado de su familia en Europa. Naruto los recordaba, en general, como gente amable.

**—**No —respondió—. Sólo mi hermano. Mi padre es muy tradicional —explicó brevemente.

Naruto torció el gesto.

Sabía que Sasuke tenía una difícil decisión ante él. Lo quería, y quería que se quedase con él, pero no podía obligarlo, ni podría culparlo si decidía volver. Al fin y al cabo, ellos tampoco se conocían desde hacía tanto.

Pero la idea le aterraba por momentos, conforme más la pensaba.

—Necesito pensar, Naruto —admitió Sasuke con voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Sopesar pros y contras, y...

—Deberías ser más impulsivo a veces.

Lo pidió tal vez porque sabía que, si Sasuke tomaba la decisión que se le planteaba de manera impulsiva, lo escogería a él.

—No ahora —negó Sasuke con un suspiro—. Podría perder muchas cosas.

Naruto lo entendía, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Asintió con la cabeza apesadumbrado y se levantó, dispuesto a irse a dormir de una buena vez.

—Entonces no le digo nada a mi madre, ¿no? —preguntó mientras ambos ponían rumbo a la misma habitación.

—Antes del sábado tendré una respuesta —prometió Sasuke, acurrucándose a su lado.

En la oscuridad, Naruto sintió los tibios labios de Sasuke rozar los suyos en un beso de buenas noches, sintiendo el amor en ese contacto.

Sábado, doce y media de la mañana. Había decidido dormir tantas horas para, esa noche, tener la mejor cara posible en caso de poder darle a su madre la noticia bomba. Sasuke todavía no le había dicho nada, y no estaba en casa. Más dormido que despierto, se desperezó en la cama y se levantó, dispuesto a darse una ducha. Al salir al pasillo escuchó la puerta de la calle y segundos después apareció el objeto de sus pensamientos en chándal y bastante sudado.

—¿Vas a ducharte? —preguntó con la respiración algo acelerada. Naruto asintió, refregándose los ojos—. Duchémonos juntos.

Tiró del pijama del rubio hasta meterlo en el cuarto de baño, donde comenzó a desvestirlo mientras el agua iba cogiendo temperatura. Naruto tardó poco en reaccionar y quitarle la ropa a Sasuke para meterlo a la fuerza bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Los primeros veinte minutos desperdiciaron el preciado líquido entre besos, toqueteos e insinuaciones indecorosas y, cuando ya decidieron enjabonarse el uno al otro, Naruto prefirió preguntar a dejar que la incertidumbre lo consumiese. Deslizó la esponja con jabón por la pálida espalda; Sasuke suspiró.

—¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Los músculos traseros (todos, para regodeo de los ojos del rubio) de Sasuke se tensaron por la cuestión, pero inmediatamente se relajaron. Naruto supo que eso significaba que ya tenía una respuesta.

El moreno inspiró y expiró aire varias veces antes de contestar, girándose para encarar a Naruto.

—Me quedaré —musitó, tan bajo que apenas se oyó a través del ruido de las gotas contra la cerámica.

Pero para Naruto llegó claro el mensaje y, tras la impresión inicial, sonrió ampliamente. El agua caliente se coló en su boca sin que le importase. Buscó los labios de Sasuke para unirse a ellos, diciéndole sin palabras lo feliz que le hacía con su decisión. Sasuke se dejó abrazar, besar y mimar sin rechistar por una vez, disfrutando del principio de lo que no sabía cuánto duraría.

Esperaba que fuese mucho tiempo.

Nunca había sido tan feliz como estando con Naruto.

A las siete y media Naruto bajó de su coche junto a Sasuke. Lo habían hablado: primero les dirían a Kushina y a Minato que estaban juntos y, al día siguiente, Sasuke llamaría a sus padres para decirles lo que había decidido hacer. Ahora había que concentrarse en los excéntricos padres del rubio.

Minato les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa cansada pero vivaz, increíblemente parecida a la de Naruto. En la cocina se escuchaba el ruido de muchos cacharros golpeando entre ellos, el fuego subiendo y bajando y una mancha roja moverse dentro. Naruto asomó la cabeza casi con miedo.

—¡Hola, mami! —gritó para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del extractor.

Kushina se giró con una sonrisa y Sasuke comprobó que la expresión pícara le venía de ella.

—Hola, cielo. Hola, Sasuke-kun —saludó acercándose—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias, Kushina-san.

—Qué educado —dijo Kushina con voz soñadora—. Sentaos, ahora mismo está la cena. Tú no —dijo, tirando del cuello de la camisa de Minato hasta meterlo en la cocina—. Tú me ayudas.

La cena pasó entre amenas conversaciones que no le dieron a Naruto la oportunidad de hablar de lo que quería. Kushina y Minato parecían encantados con los modales de Sasuke y su discreta forma de ser, además de por su sobresaliente inteligencia. Minato incluso había llegado a admitirle a Naruto (en un momento en que Sasuke se había ofrecido a ayudar a Kushina, el rubio sabía que para "ganársela" antes de la aplastante noticia) que "Sasuke-kun era un chico listo".

Naruto suspiró nervioso cuando sus padres fueron a por el postre y se quedó a solas con Sasuke.

—Tranquilízate —dijo el moreno, aunque a él también le empezaban a atacar los nervios—. No son malas personas, seguro que se lo toman bien.

Naruto asintió frenéticamente. No dudaba de la bondad de sus padres, pero habían crecido en una época diferente, menos abierta, y no se lo iban a tomar tan bien desde el principio. Aunque al menos Sasuke les caía bien.

—Espero que te gusten mis natillas, Sasuke-kun —dijo Kushina al regresar.

—Seguro que están deliciosas, como el resto de la comida.

Kushina sonrió encantada y, tras repartir lo que ella cargaba, empezó con su postre. Naruto supo que tenía que hablar antes de que otro tema de conversación le impidiese lograr su cometido. Bajo la mesa, sus rodillas temblaban y chocaban la una con la otra.

—Mamá, papá —llamó con la voz seca. Ambos lo miraron—. Tengo que hablaros de una cosa.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y apuró sus natillas. Naruto apartó las suyas, de las cuales prácticamente no había probado bocado.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —cuestionó Kushina con el ceño fruncido, mirando la inacabada comida de su hijo, algo muy poco habitual.

Naruto cogió aire, ordenó las ideas en su mente y se dispuso a hablar.

—Tengo pareja —dijo, escogiendo una palabra ambigua para no dar lugar a erróneas interpretaciones.

—Oh, eso es genial, cielo —exclamó su madre emocionada—. ¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Conocemos a la pobre desafortunada? —bromeó Minato.

Ambos callaron al ver que su hijo no sonreía.

—Es un chico —dijo con dificultad.

Las sorprendidas caras de Kushina y Minato no se hicieron esperar. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron más de lo normal y se miraron de forma intermitente, entre ellos y a su hijo. Kushina fue la primera en volver a respirar.

—Oh... bueno, cariño, ¿crees que es el mejor momento para hablarlo? Sasuke-kun...

—Es Sasuke —soltó sin más, no pudiendo retenerlo más tiempo.

El cuerpo del moreno se irguió completamente en el asiento cuando supo que su papel en la conversación se había tornado relevante. Su primer instinto fue bajar la mirada para no enfrentar las miradas sorprendidas de los padres de Naruto, pero supo que debía mostrar confianza y nunca vergüenza de lo que tenían. Kushina y Minato lo miraron, y luego volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

Cuando, tras cinco minutos, el silencio que los envolvía se volvió espeso, Naruto se levantó bruscamente de su silla, con las natillas abandonadas y dispuesto a irse. Sasuke lo siguió; era su familia, él sabía lo que había que hacer.

—Naruto —llamó Minato cuando estaban ambos en la puerta—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

A regañadientes, su hijo lo siguió hasta la sala de estar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en tono bajo.

—Naruto, quiero que sepas que ni a tu madre ni a mí nos importa que seas homosexual —explicó—. Sólo nos ha pillado por sorpresa. Danos tiempo para asumirlo —pidió.

Naruto asintió y, sin mediar palabras para despedirse, volvió con Sasuke a su coche.

—Eh, _dobe_ —susurró con cariño Sasuke cuando Naruto se dejó caer a peso en el sofá—, no ha ido tan mal.

—No lo sé —masculló el rubio—. Necesitan "tiempo para asumirlo" —dijo, enfatizando las comillas con las manos.

—Es normal —animó Sasuke, tumbándose encima suya. Naruto le acarició el pelo—. ¿Quieres que esperemos a que ellos estén más tranquilos para llamar a mis padres?

Naruto asintió con energía.

—No creo que fuese capaz de lidiar con dos familias a la vez.

—Blando —picó Sasuke, pinchándole con un dedo en las costillas.

Dos días después el teléfono resonó en el salón. Sasuke alargó el brazo y lo descolgó a desgana.

—¿Sí?

—_Hola, Sasuke-kun_ —saludó Kushina al otro lado—._ ¿Está Naruto?_

—Sí, ahora se pone. ¡Naruto, tu madre!

—¡Voy!

Como un rayo el rubio corrió desde el baño, todavía en toalla, al teléfono y se lo arrebató de las manos a un Sasuke que rodó los ojos divertido y volvió a sus estudios. Kushina le había hablado con un tono perfectamente normal y le había llamado "Sasuke-kun", muy mal no podía estar la cosa.

—Hola, mamá.

—_Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—_Bien, bien_ —contestó distraída—. _Verás, Naruto, sobre lo del otro día... siento si no reaccionamos como te esperabas. Nos impactó un poco, siempre pensamos que te gustaban las chicas, ya sabes._

—Lo sé.

—_¡Pero no nos importa en absoluto!_ —se apresuró a aclarar—. _Nosotros sólo queremos que seas feliz, cariño, y si quieres a Sasuke-kun está bien. ¡Además, es un chico encantador! Aunque..._

—¿Qué? —quiso saber, alarmado.

—_¡Yo quería nietos!_ —lloriqueó.

Sasuke vio a Naruto sonreír aliviado y divertido y comenzar a hablar con su madre con más soltura. Al parecer, más tarde Minato cogió el teléfono y también habló con él, aunque menos rato. Cuando colgó, lo volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tenías razón! —grito, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Sasuke se permitió sonreír con superioridad—. Les pareces el yerno perfecto —se carcajeó.

—Entonces es mi turno —dijo Sasuke, mirando el reloj de pared—. En Francia será la hora de desayunar, estarán los dos en casa —calculó.

—Parece más fácil por teléfono —se quejó Naruto—. Es injusto.

—Te aseguro que a mi padre no le hará ninguna gracia que le diga esto por teléfono —anticipó Sasuke, marcando el número de sus padres—. Yo pagaré la llamada internacional —avisó—. ¿Mamá?

—_Hola, Sasuke _—saludó la dulce voz de Mikoto—. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Japón?_

—No ha cambiado mucho desde que nos fuimos. Siento no haber llamado antes —se disculpó—. He estado ocupado.

—_No pasa nada, con tus mensajes sabíamos que estabas bien _—disculpó su madre.

—Mamá, llamo porque quiero deciros algo. ¿Está padre contigo?

—_Sí, está aquí. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?_

—No será necesario. —Sería más fácil si ella hacía de interlocutora. Si después su padre quería hablar con él, ya no podría escaparse—. Verás, mamá, resulta que he empezado a salir con alguien.

Sasuke supo antes de oírlo que su madre haría un ruido de sorpresa. En susurros, se lo contó a Fugaku.

—_Eso es genial, Sasuke_ —animó ella con voz encantada.

Sasuke se planteó las diversas formas de decir lo siguiente. No quería irse demasiado por las ramas y el método directo de Naruto había resultado efectivo. Mikoto podría suavizárselo a su padre.

—Estoy saliendo con Naruto, mamá.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos países durante interminables segundos.

—_¿Naruto, el hijo de Kushina?_

—El mismo.

—_¿Un hombre? _—musitó, y Sasuke supo que lo había hecho para que Fugaku no lo oyese.

—Sí, mamá.

Tras un momento más de pensamiento, Mikoto suspiró y le pidió un momento. Sasuke escuchó el ruido del auricular tocar la superficie en la que había sido dejado y esperó, mirando a Naruto mientras éste le envolvía en un cómodo abrazo.

—_Sasuke_ —volvió a hablar tras un rato—. _Tu padre..._

—Sé lo que opinará padre, mamá —se adelantó Sasuke—. Dile que lo siento, pero que no puede cambiar eso. Además, he decidido continuar la carrera en Japón.

—_De acuerdo_ —aceptó Mikoto unos segundos después con un suspiro—. _Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo_ —dijo con sinceridad—. _Pero me gustaría verte antes de que te fueses definitivamente. ¡No me despedí para varios años!_

Sasuke rió ligeramente.

—¿Qué te parece si voy este verano?

—_Me parece perfecto. Yo hablaré con tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes._

—Gracias, mamá. Llamaré otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Vale. Te quiero._

—Y yo.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó el eco de la voz de su madre.

—_¡Sasuke!_

—¿Sí? —preguntó, volviendo a pegar el teléfono a su oreja.

—_¿Por qué no venís los dos este verano?_

Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien lo observó con curiosidad interrogante, y, por primera vez, le dedicó una sonrisa completa que sólo escondía felicidad.

* * *

Naruto se desperezó en el sofá con un alarido extraño. No tenía sueño, pero estaba aburrido. Sasuke acababa de llegar de la universidad con mala cara, refunfuñando sobre un trabajo que le llevaría horas y casi ni lo había saludado. Ahora se estaba dando una ducha y él no lo acompañaba. Cuánto quería meterse en esa ducha.

Cuando el moreno salió, todavía húmedo, tenía mejor cara y aparente buen humor. Se dejó caer al lado de Naruto y se recostó entre sus brazos. Parecía cansado.

—¿Necesitas distraerte? —le preguntó Naruto al oído de manera insinuante.

Sasuke sonrió travieso antes de enlazar los brazos tras el cuello del otro y lanzarse a sus labios. Naruto era su aspirina personal, el único que conseguía levantarle el humor cuando llegaba echando humo de la universidad.

El rubio lo acomodó sobre sus caderas y correspondió al beso con calma, convirtiendo el ansioso contacto que Sasuke había iniciado en algo íntimo y dulce.

—Nunca pensaste que estarías así con un tío, eh —bromeó Sasuke cuando se separaron, deslizando su lengua por el mentón de Naruto.

—No —respondió, comenzando a agitarse—, nunca. Pero tampoco me importa.

—Obviamente. No a cualquier hetero le da por meterse los dedos en el culo. —De repente se separó, componiendo una expresión pensativa. Naruto había enrojecido—. ¿Era la primera vez que lo hacías? —preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto sólo atinó a asentir tontamente con la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué?

El rubio sopesó sus opciones, decidiendo finalmente que era mejor mentir que contarle a Sasuke que lo había visto metiéndose _eso tan enorme_ y que, a raíz de aquello y de verle contraerse de placer como si no hubiera un mañana, le había entrado el siempre maldito gusanillo de la curiosidad, desembocando en... bueno, sí, en meterse los dedos en el culo.

—Vi en el porno que una chica se lo hacía a un chico y... —Su versión flaqueó ante la mirada escéptica de Sasuke. Su habilidad para mentir era nula—. B-bueno, pensé que a lo mejor me gustaba y...

—En el porno hetero no hacen esas cosas —dijo Sasuke muy seguro, y Naruto se preguntó cuánto porno hetero habría visto.

—Eh, bueno, a veces sí.

—Mientes fatal.

—Lo sé —reconoció cabizbajo.

—Lo que no sé es por qué me mientes.

Naruto aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron almacenar y lo exhaló en un largo suspiro. Sasuke frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación sincera.

—En realidad —dijo con la boca seca—, un día te vi masturbarte.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sasuke. Se masturbaba muchas veces como para que Naruto no le hubiese visto—. ¿Te pusiste cachondo y, como yo era gay, dijiste "voy a meterme los dedos por el culo, que seguro que Sasuke lo ha hecho"?

—Yo no sabía que eras gay —aclaró Naruto—. Pe-pero... te vi masturbándote con _eso_ —recalcó. Sasuke lo miró confuso—. Sí, ya sabes... _eso_. —E imitó la forma de un consolador con sus manos.

Sasuke amplió los ojos sorprendido y luego se ruborizó hasta que su pálida piel se tornó casi bermellón. Naruto pudo ver su mente trabajar para buscar una excusa que no halló.

—¿Cuándo? —fue lo único que acertó a preguntar.

—¿Recuerdas aquél día que te dije que acaba de llegar y tú habías preparado cena? —Sasuke revisó en su mente los días en los que había utilizado su _aparatito_ y coincidían con la descripción que daba Naruto y asintió—. Ea.

Sasuke se vio arrojado a un mar de sensaciones. Por una parte, pensaba en Naruto masturbándose con la imagen mental de él haciéndolo y le recorría una increíble excitación, pero por otra parte se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. Era consciente de lo alto y agudo que podía llegar a gemir cuando era el pasivo y, aunque no le importaba cuando se acostaba con Naruto, sí lo hacía que lo hubiese visto haciéndoselo a sí mismo, porque era cuando menos se controlaba, ya que esperaba a que no hubiese nadie en casa.

Sintiéndose humillado, se zafó de los brazos morenos y, notando la cara hirviendo, comenzó a alejarse hacia su habitación. Naruto tardó un momento en reaccionar.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó, siguiéndole deprisa—. ¡Sasuke, espera!

—¡No vuelvas a cotillear, imbécil!

—Pero, pero... ¡Fue porque te oí, y pensé que habías traído a alguien y luego...!

—¡No me pongas excusas! —gruñó a través de la puerta. Naruto se pegó a ella lastimeramente.

—Pero no podía dejar de mirar —susurró—. Me puse palote.

Sasuke abrió la puerta sólo para mirarlo con las cejas alzadas, momento que Naruto aprovechó para colar el pie y esperar a que Sasuke dejase de hacer fuerza, pero el moreno sólo apretó más la madera, clavándole el borde en el pie.

—¡Joder, que duele, cabrón! —espetó—. Hablemos esto como personas civilizadas.

Y de un golpe de hombro abrió la puerta, tirando a Sasuke unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿A ti eso te parece civilizado, gilipollas?

—¡No te enfades! Si te he visto con mi polla en el culo muchas veces. —Sasuke le advirtió con una mirada que no lo estaba arreglando—. Vale, vale, no pasa nada. Ahora ya sabes por qué me dio por experimentar.

Sasuke apartó el rostro a un lado, no estando de acuerdo con que "no pasase nada". Claro que pasaba; ya querría ver a Naruto con su consolador (que, además, no era nada pequeñito) metido hasta el fondo, a ver si no le daba vergüenza que lo viesen.

Una bombilla se iluminó en su cerebro.

—Naruto —ronroneó de forma sensual, acercándose a su cómoda con pasos desconcertantemente insinuantes—, voy a vengarme de ti.

Por el tono con que aquello fue pronunciado, Naruto no advirtió el peligro que se escondía.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó, acercándose hacia su perdición sin saberlo.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y, cuando tuvo a Naruto lo suficientemente cerca, lo tiró sobre la cama, abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó de un lugar que se había aprendido de memoria su _juguete_, colocándose después sobre los muslos de Naruto, quien había caído boca abajo en la cama.

—Así que querías saber qué se sentía, ¿eh? —dijo Sasuke, su voz de repente una malvada sinfonía.

—Sasuke, ¿qué...? —Su error fue mirar atrás—. ¡No, no! ¡Soy virgen del culo!

—Despídete de ello, entonces.

Naruto escuchó con horror cómo el consolador empezaba a emitir un zumbido. ¡Ah, que encima era un vibrador!

—Piedad —clamó por última vez.

Sasuke le sonrió cerca del cuello y besó la comisura de sus labios.

—Piensa que al menos lo hago con amor.

Naruto sonrió como un idiota mientras sus pantalones eran bajados. Sasuke le había dicho que le quería, aunque ahora fuese a partirlo en dos.

* * *

La autoras, y el staff de Ramen de Tomate en general, agradecen todo el apoyo que nos han brindado durante todo este tiempo en el cual nos hemos encontrado publicando. Es un verdadero agrado tener gente tan fiel siguiéndonos de principio a fin. Como hemos dicho en un principio, quizás en otra ocasión volvamos a publicar en nombre de la página web; porque como sabrán, todas nosotras tenemos nuestros propios fics... ¡y tenemos que atenderlos!

Un abrazo cariñoso a todos.

Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja.


End file.
